A Diary To Remember
by upejun
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis biasa yang ternyata punya kisah luar biasa yang diceritakan dalam buku harian milik Sasuke. Tentang cinta, keluarga dan segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =)**

**.**

**.**

Seberkas cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar yang tak cukup besar namun rapi. Sinarnya yang sedikit tak sanggup menyilaukan mata seorang gadis yang masih terlelap di balik selimut yang tampak sangat hangat itu. Kasur yang semungil tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya enggan untuk terjaga dari mimpi yang entah apa itu.

Tapi hal menyenangkan itu hanya berlaku sesaat saja. Suara bantingan pintu pun tak bisa membangunkannya. Namun kemudian akhirnya dia menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala saat sinar matahari mendapatkan akses penuh masuk ke kamarnya. Seseorang yang baru saja membanting pintu kini membuka kain jendela selebar-lebarnya dan sukses membangunkan gadis yang tampaknya masih terbuai dalam mimpinya tadi.

Suara erangan kecil tanda tak senang diganggu sempat keluar. Tapi dia tidak memperpanjangnya karena ini akan menjadi masalah nantinya.

"Hey, anak manja! Tak bisakah kau bangun lebih awal?" tanya seseorang yang telah mengganggu tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik selimut. Dia mulai tampak tak sabar.

"Hinata!" teriaknya. "Bangun sekarang atau kuadukan kau pada Otou-san," ancamnya.

Hinata, nama gadis itu, perlahan-lahan menurunkan selimut untuk menampakkan matanya yang telah terbuka, tanda bahwa ia tak kembali tidur. Namun masih belum ada jawaban. Bisa ia lihat orang di depannya itu sedikit menggeram.

"Cepatlah! Kau bisa terlambat ke kampus. Aku tak mau menunggumu," bentaknya seraya berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Dalam hati, Hinata bertanya 'Memangnya kapan kau pernah menungguku?'.

Dengan malas Hinata pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu lama-lama di dalam sana. Cukup 15 menit, Hinata langsung berpakaian seadanya dan mengambil peralatan kuliahnya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Sarapan sudah tersaji. Tampaknya semua orang sudah makan. Kebetulan ayah Hinata sedang tugas di luar kota dan baru pulang nanti sore. Seperti firasat Hinata sebelumnya, si pengganggu baru saja menginjak gas mobil dan berangkat sendiri ke kampus tanpa mengajak Hinata. Dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dari pada pusing memikirkan saudara yang tak seperti kakak kandungnya itu, Hinata memilih duduk dan menikmati sarapan pagi ini sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

Sesampainya di kampus dengan menaiki bis dimana Hinata harus berjalan kaki selama 10 menit menuju halte, dia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas Manajemen Perhotelan yang ia ambil. Hinata tahu benar bagaimana dosennya itu. Sangat sangat tidak mentolerir keterlambatan. Untung saja Hinata sampai tepat waktu. Dia sekali lagi bersyukur karena tidak sekelas dengan kakak kandungnya. Meski saudara sedarah, entah mengapa keberadaan kakaknya itu membuatnya jenuh. Bahasa kasarnya, Hinata membenci kakak kandungnya.

Jelas saja Hinata tidak menyukainya. Dimana pun ia berada, orang-orang senang sekali membicarakannya. Tidak jarang mereka membanding-bandingkan Hinata dengan kakaknya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Aku lihat tadi Karin menenteng tas baru. Kelihatannya mahal deh harganya."

"Masa sih? Tapi Hinata tidak pernah memakai barang-barang bagus. Aneh, ya."

Hinata bisa mendengar dengan baik bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya di belakang. Hinata memang tidak seperti Karin, kakaknya. Dia tidak suka menghamburkan-hamburkan uang untuk _fashion_. Dia selalu tampil apa adanya. Asal nyaman dipakai, Hinata tidak membutuhkan yang lain.

Di kantin malah lebih parah. Di satu sisi orang-orang membicarakan Karin yang juga seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Karin sibuk memamerkan tas barunya yang seingat Hinata dibelikan oleh ayahnya saat bertugas di Paris. Sedangkan Hinata hanya dibelikan sebuah jaket biasa yang memang sering dikenakan Hinata. Tapi dia tidak pernah mau memamerkan apa yang ia punya. Lagipula pada siapa Hinata mau pamer? Dia bahkan hampir tidak punya teman. Kecuali Ino yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi hari ini Ino tidak bersama Hinata. Entah kemana dia.

Setiap hari dilalui Hinata tanpa ada hal yang istimewa. Entah kenapa Hinata selalu saja merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu. Ino juga sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Kegiatan sehari-hari hanya bangun tidur, kuliah, belajar dan kembali tidur. Dia juga jarang mengobrol dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Ayahnya sering tugas di luar, Karin lebih senang bersama teman-temannya dan ibunya suka bergosip ria di telepon dengan orang lain. Hinata sering bertanya-tanya mengapa keluarganya seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan bahagia dalam hidupnya. Semuanya terasa hampa, sepi dan tanpa kenangan. Kosong.

**.**

**.**

"Hey, bangun! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari hingga selalu bangun telat setiap pagi?"

Suara bentakan khas ini telah menjadi kebiasaan yang tak dapat ditawar lagi. Hinata seperti biasa memilih diam dan tidak melawan. Dia hanya menurut dan segera mandi. Kali ini Karin berbaik hati mau berangkat bersamanya. Tapi percayalah ini tidak terjadi setiap hari.

Sebelum keluar dari rumah, Hinata berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang baru pulang lari pagi.

"Ohayou, Otou-san," sapa Hinata.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon dari ayahnya yang kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sedikit rasa sedih dirasakan Hinata. Hanya sedikit, karena hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Hinata tidak akan peduli lagi. Dia mungkin tidak akan merasakan sedih lagi. Kadang-kadang Hinata berharap saat itu lebih cepat datang agar dia tidak merasa tersiksa lagi. Lagi-lagi kekesalan itu datang saat berhadapan dengan Karin. Kadang rasanya Hinata ingin mati saja.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tidak ada yang istimewa. Hinata pulang, mandi, makan, mengerjakan tugas kuliah, kemudian tidur. Tidak dibutuhkan jadwal khusus untuknya, karena semuanya berjalan secara rutinitas saja. Tapi malam ini Hinata sedikit sulit memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk mungkin lupa singgah di diri Hinata. Hingga akhirnya Hinata merasa haus dan berniat untuk mengambil minum di dapur.

Perlahan Hinata menapakkan kakinya menuruni tangga agar tidak membangunkan yang lain. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Namun satu lampu di ruang tengah masih menyala. Hinata heran dan merasa sedikit takut juga. Apa mungkin pembantu mereka lupa untuk mematikan lampu, atau memang ada seseorang disana. Perlahan Hinata memutar langkahnya menjauhi dapur dan menuju ruang tengah untuk memastikan.

Yang pertama kali Hinata lihat adalah setumpuk dokumen yang berantakan di atas meja. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia tahu itu milik ayahnya, tapi ia tidak melihat Hyuuga dewasa itu dimana pun. Hinata terlonjak kaget saat hampir menginjak tangan seseorang, tangan ayahnya. Dia tertidur di atas sofa. Hinata kemudian beranjak mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari di kamarnya. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menyelimuti ayahnya. Lalu ia merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja. Pasti ayahnya terlalu lelah hingga tidak sempat merapikan kertas kerjanya dan tertidur di sofa. Pembantu yang tadinya juga mau membereskan pekerjaan tuannya mengurungkan niatnya saat Hinata yang turun tangan langsung.

Begitu selesai Hinata ingin langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk ayahnya.

"Semoga mimpi indah, Otou-san."

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Hinata tidak mendapat bentakan lagi dari Karin. Semalaman dia tidak bisa terjaga. Itu sebabnya dia sudah berada di dapur saat ini untuk membantu Ayame menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Sebenarnya Ayame tidak mau dibantu. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah majikannya. Tapi Hinata memaksa karena tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya.

Hinata sedang menyiapkan roti isi saat Hiashi memanggil Ayame.

"Siapa yang menyelimutiku dan merapikan berkas-berkasku semalam?" tanya Hiashi tanpa basa-basi pada Ayame.

"Hinata-sama yang melakukannya, Tuan," jawab Ayame.

Hiashi terdiam dan segera pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia kembali ke meja makan saat sarapan telah disajikan. Seluruh keluarga telah berkumpul semua dan siap untuk sarapan.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat untuk tugas selanjutnya, Suamiku?" tanya Terumi, istri Hiashi yang juga ibu dari Karin dan Hinata.

Hinata hampir saja tersedak saat mendengarkan pertanyaan Terumi. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil jus di hadapannya dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Hinata tahu benar apa yang dilakukan ibunya ini saat Hiashi sedang tidak berada di rumah. Dia suka keluar malam dan pulang pagi. Entah kemana dia pergi. Tidak jarang Hinata membukakan pintu untuknya yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tapi sebagai seorang anak, Hinata merasa tidak sopan untuk menasehati ibunya. Lagipula hubungan mereka tidak seperti seorang ibu dan anak. Dia hanya dekat dan terbuka pada Karin. Sedangkan pada Hinata dia berlaku seperti orang asing.

"Besok. Aku akan membangun sebuah Villa untuk keluarga Sabaku di Thailand," jawab Hiashi.

"Otou-san jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh, ya," pinta Karin manja. Dan selalu, Hiashi akan menuruti permintaan anak pertamanya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata. Kau ingin apa?" tanya Terumi. Kadang Hinata merasa ibunya ini terlihat hangat jika sedang berada di depan ayahnya.

"Apa saja," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Karena memang apapun yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya dia pasti sangat senang menerimanya.

"Kami harus segera berangkat. Sampai jumpa Otou-san, Okaa-san," pamit Karin.

"Tunggu sebentar!" perintah Hiashi.

Kedua gadis yang tadinya sudah berdiri dari kursinya, kini duduk lagi.

"Hari ini biar Ayah yang mengantar kalian," tawar Hiashi. Kedua gadis itupun menurut.

"Hinata, duduklah di depan," kata Hiashi.

Biasanya Karin yang selalu duduk di depan. Jika Hiashi sudah berkata seperti itu, dia harus mengalah dan membiarkan Hinata yang duduk di samping ayah mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi keheningan. Mereka bertiga hanya diam sampai tiba di tujuan. Setelah pamit Karin keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke kelas. Untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, langkah Hinata dihentikan oleh Hiashi.

"Ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan," katanya.

Hinata pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lain kali, jangan mengganggu berkas-berkas Ayah lagi. Jika satu saja rusak atau hilang, Ayah akan berada dalam masalah besar."

Seperti seribu jarum menusuk hati Hinata, rasanya perih sekali. Begitu saja air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Tanpa pamit Hinata langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Langkahnya begitu cepat meninggalkan ayahnya di belakang yang sekarang sedang bersandar sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tadinya bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan pada Hinata. Dia ingin berterima kasih. Tapi rasanya susah sekali mengatakannya.

Hinata tidak masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia kini sedang berada di dalam satu bilik toilet wanita dan menangis tanpa suara disana. Kejadian seperti ini sudah terlalu sering. Tak jarang Hinata mengeluh kenapa dia harus dilahirkan jika hidupnya penuh dengan air mata begini. Hingga saat dia berhenti menangis, Hinata tidak ingin masuk ke kelasnya. Dia sudah terlambat, _mood_ belajar pun sudah hilang. Mungkin dia ingin berada di tempat lain saat ini. Kemana saja.

Sedangkan di kelas, Ino terus melirik kursi di sebelahnya tempat biasa Hinata duduk. Gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata, tapi tidak aktif. Tidak biasanya Hinata bolos begini. Jika dia tidak bisa hadir karena sakit, dia selalu menelepon Ino. Tapi hari ini tidak. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus berjalan tanpa arah sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Matahari yang bersinar cukup terik tidak dipedulikannya. Mungkin matahari bisa membantu memberi warna pada kulitnya yang sangat pucat seperti mayat. Lagipula apalagi yang harus dia khawatirkan. Selama dia hidup saja orang-orang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Kalau dia mati tampaknya itu lebih bagus.

Hinata berhenti di satu titik. Dia kemudian berpaling menghadap lautan luas di hadapannya. Siang hari di musim panas seperti ini membuat dermaga terlihat sepi dari pengunjung. Baguslah, pikir Hinata. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka keramaian, bahkan terasa seperti _phobia_. Entah mengapa saat suasana sedang ramai dia merasa pusing. Rasanya tempat itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, suara bising, suara klakson kendaraan, dan lainnya. Padahal sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Hinata kemudian duduk di pinggir dermaga sambil menatap ke lautan yang terhampar luas di depannya. Dia menaksir-naksir berapa dalamkah lautan ini jika dia meloncat kesana. Namun kemudian dia berpikir apa dampaknya di esok hari. Selama ini orang-orang suka menceritakan yang jelek-jelek tentang dirinya saat dibanding-bandingkan dengan Karin. Apalagi kalau dia bunuh diri. Pasti orang-orang akan menceritakan yang lebih aneh lagi. Setiap namanya disebut pasti akan muncul pertanyaan 'Hinata yang bunuh diri itu, ya'. Itu sebabnya Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk terjun ke laut. Dia memilih untuk duduk diam saja disana sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyadari cepatnya waktu berjalan. Langit sudah mulai kemerahan. Orang-orang juga sudah mulai berlalu-lalang menunggu _sunset_ saat petang berakhir nanti. Tapi dia tetap tak bergeming. Dia masih ingin berada disini sebentar lagi. Jika dia pulang telat ke rumah juga tidak akan ada yang mencarinya. Maka dia pun memilih untuk tetap menyendiri.

Hinata bisa mendengar suara anjing menyalak yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Dia mulai bergeming saat anjing itu melompat ke pangkuannya yang membuat Hinata cukup kaget melihatnya. Anjing kecil yang lucu itu terlihat sangat manja pada Hinata. Padahal dia tidak tahu itu anjing milik siapa. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan anjing berbulu putih yang begitu menggemaskan ini.

"Hey," sapa Hinata sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

Anjing itupun menyalak tanda ia senang diperlakukan dengan manis oleh Hinata. Sikapnya semakin manja, membuat Hinata tertawa dan mulai bermain dengannya. Tidak terlalu lama sampai seseorang menghampiri Hinata. Pemilik anjing itu ternyata.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku harap anjingku tidak mengganggumu," ucapnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah. Anjing ini tampak sangat baik," jawab Hinata tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Orang itu kemudian duduk di samping Hinata. Saat itu juga anjing itu berlari ke pangkuan pemiliknya dan menyalak senang.

"Kau punya anjing yang sangat manis," puji Hinata.

"Terima kasih..."

Hinata sedikit heran saat pemilik anjing tersebut hanya diam saja setelah melihat wajah Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan anjingnya yang terus menyalak sejak tadi. Seperti ditarik oleh gravitasi, Hinata juga menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu. Hinata akui pemuda ini sangat menawan. Dia memiliki wajah yang sempurna. Bentuk tubuhnya juga proporsional. Apalagi pemuda ini sangat menyayangi binatang. Benar-benar tipe pria idaman banyak wanita.

Anehnya pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Hinata. Dia juga tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Hanya menikmati suara desiran ombak serta kicauan burung-burung yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya. Sampai akhirnya Hinatalah yang mencairkan suasana saat dia sudah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Sepertinya ucapan Hinata tadi mampu mengalihkan pandangan pemuda itu darinya.

"Oh, m-maaf," katanya.

Dahi Hinata mengernyit, 'Apa dia baru saja tergagap?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Pemuda itu tampak sedikit _nervous_ di depan Hinata. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Hinata saja. Karena memang tidak ada yang menarik dari diri Hinata. Dia memakai jaket kebesaran dengan celana _jeans_ yang tampak dekil. Rambutnya juga tampak kusam. Sama sekali tidak ada yang memenuhi kriteria untuk disukai oleh pemuda tampan seperti ini.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau kemari?" tanya pemuda itu pada Hinata. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya sedikit bingung saat melihat Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Ini pertama kalinya. Kata orang tempat ini sangat indah saat petang. Itu sebabnya aku kemari," jawab Hinata.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Padahal kita sudah mengobrol. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata melihat tangan yang diulurkan oleh pemuda bernama Sasuke itu padanya. Dia pun meraihnya sambil memberitahu namanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Anjing itu menyalak lagi saat Hinata menyebutkan namanya.

"Tampaknya dia begitu menyukaimu. Padahal biasanya dia tidak suka dengan orang asing. Tapi denganmu dia begitu akrab," kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. "Apa anjing ini punya nama?"

"Sunny," jawab Sasuke.

"Nama yang bagus. Darimana kau mendapatkan nama itu?"

"Dari seseorang. Seseorang yang mempunyai kenangan bersamaku di tempat ini."

"Itu sebabnya kau sering kemari?"

"Ya. Selain untuk mengajak Sunny berjalan-jalan, juga untuk menemui dia. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Memangnya dia kemana?" Hinata tahu pertanyaannya sudah terlalu banyak untuk orang yang dikenalnya. Tapi bagi Hinata, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini sangat dekat dengannya. Saat berada di dekatnya sungguh berbeda dengan saat di dekat ayahnya, ibunya dan kakaknya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman.

Sasuke tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Hinata. Dia kembali menatap Hinata. Seakan-akan lewat tatapan mata Hinata bisa tahu jawabannya. Tapi itu malah membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Jelas saja dia tidak mau membahas masalah pribadi dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Hinata sudah tahu tentang hal itu, tapi dia tetap memaksa.

"Oh," ucapnya pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya merasa terlalu menyakitkan jika membicarakan tentangnya," jelas Sasuke yang sepertinya tahu apa isi hati Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak begitu ingin tahu," balas Hinata.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga akhirnya matahari terbenam sepenuhnya. Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata pulang, tapi Hinata menolaknya dengan sopan. Dia tidak ingin cari masalah dengan orang di rumahnya karena dia pulang telat dan diantar oleh seorang pemuda.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Sasuke. Sepertinya dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hinata besok di tempat ini.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok," Hinata mengiyakan.

Sunny yang digendong oleh Sasuke tampak murung karena harus berpisah dengan Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Besok kita akan jumpa lagi," Hinata berjanji.

Hinata pun beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan pada Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinataku," gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**Yak! Ini fic terbaru dari saya. Saya rasa cukup segini dulu sebagai permulaan. Kalau readers suka, saya lanjutin. Tapi kalau enggak, ya kita lihat aja nanti, hehehehe #gak pedean. Yosh! Saya tunggu reviewnya bagi yang berkenan. Arigatou.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memperhatikan lalu lintas yang sibuk dari kaca ruangan kafe dimana ia berada sekarang. Waktu di arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Hari ini dia tidak ada kelas. Dosennya menghubungi salah satu temannya bahwa ia harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya sehingga ia tidak dapat menghadiri perkuliahan hari ini. Mungkin pun sebentar lagi mereka akan dapat libur panjang saat dosen tersebut melahirkan. Waktu ini pun dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang belakangan ini membantunya membuat desain dapur untuk tugas salah satu mata kuliah yang ia ambil. Hinata kadang bingung mengapa ada tugas seperti itu. Dia kan mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen Perhotelan, bukan Arsitektur. Tapi sang dosen tidak mau pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh ditujukan padanya. Jika mau lulus mata kuliahnya, maka semua mahasiswa harus mengerjakan semua tugas yang ia berikan.

Inilah kelemahan Hinata. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang jago desain karena memang dirinya adalah seorang arsitek, Hinata sangat lemah dalam hal menggambar. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktu menulis esai berlembar-lembar daripada menggambar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Itu sebabnya ia minta bantuan pada seseorang yang Hinata anggap sebagai teman baiknya. Entah kata teman cocok atau tidak, karena wanita ini mungkin berusia dua kali lipat dari Hinata.

Ia pertama kali bertemu wanita ini di kantornya. Wanita itu adalah seorang pemilik redaksi majalah yang sangat digandrungi wanita seantero Jepang, Sutairu. Majalah Sutairu memang belum menginjak usia 2 tahun. Tapi karena isinya yang memang sangat menarik maka penjualannya pun meraih peringkat nomor 1 untuk penjualan majalah di seluruh Jepang. Tentu saja Hinata merasa sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan wanita sehebat itu.

Hinata masih menunggu dengan sabar sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya yang baru saja diantar oleh seorang pelayan kafe. Wanita itu sudah telat 15 menit. Tapi Hinata masih dengan sabar menunggunya. Jelas saja wanita itu sangat sibuk. Dia bisa datang saja Hinata sudah bersyukur. Maka ia memilih untuk maklum atas keterlambatan wanita sibuk itu.

"Hai, Hinata!"

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat seseorang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Dia kemudian meletakkan setumpuk dokumen di atas meja.

"Maaf aku terlambat," katanya yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"Ah, tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu," kata Hinata.

Wanita itu menggeleng. Dia menarik bangku yang didudukinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja.

"Kadang kita harus menjernihkan pikiran dengan duduk di kafe dan berbincang dengan orang lain seperti sekarang ini. Sejujurnya aku senang kau menghubungiku. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk keluar dari kantor sejenak," jelasnya.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka dan wanita itu memesan minuman dan beberapa potong _cake_ yang disediakan kafe ini.

"Maaf, Hitomi-san. Mengenai desainku…" Sebenarnya Hinata agak ragu menanyakan hal ini. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak meminta tolong. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula wanita inilah yang menawarkan diri untuk membantunya kemarin saat Hinata menceritakan tentang tugas yang ia dapat.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, tenang saja," jawabnya tanpa membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, karena ia sudah tahu dengan jelas jawabannya.

Tawa tergambar jelas di wajah Hinata saat ia mendengar jawaban Hitomi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ini dia." Hitomi mengangsurkan selembar kertas berukuran HVS pada Hinata. Di atas kertas itu tampak sebuah desain dapur yang sangat bagus.

"Ini…" Hinata mengusap lembut garis-garis yang terangkai dengan sangat baik itu, "…bagus sekali, Hitomi-san."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa Ayahmu bisa membuat yang lebih bagus dari itu."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau, tahu Ayahku?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Hitomi tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, seperti habis keceplosan bicara. "Ah, i-itu…"

Dia kemudian tampak berpikir. "Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja," lanjutnya dengan tertawa garing.

Tingkahnya jadi sedikit aneh setelah ucapannya tadi. Tapi Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting tugasnya sudah selesai dan tentunya tidak ada masalah lagi.

"Tapi kenapa tumben sekali."

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di waktu seperti ini? Bukannya di sore hari seperti biasa."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Sore aku tidak bisa. Aku…sudah ada janji," katanya sedikit tidak yakin dia punya janji atau tidak.

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa?" Hitomi tampak ingin tahu.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tapi rona merah di wajahnya seakan melukiskan sesuatu.

"Seorang pemuda, ya?" tebak Hitomi tepat sasaran.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Beberapa hari ini dia memang selalu bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang ia jumpai di dermaga saat itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada janji. Tapi dirinya dan Sasuke selalu datang bersamaan di waktu yang sama. Tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti. Tapi sepertinya pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sangat senang berada di dekat Hinata.

"Mungkin tebakanku benar. Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Hitomi seraya berpamitan. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kantornya terlalu lama dan Hinata mengerti dengan keadaan itu.

Kini ia kembali sendiri. Pandangannya beralih menikmati jalanan padat dan sibuk yang sempat terganggu tadi. Ia meraih sepotong _cake_ yang masih tersisa saat ia berbincang dengan Hitomi tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sore masih lama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menunggu saat sore tiba.

"Aku tidak sabar," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu mengapa orang yang pintar memasak tidak menjadi _teller_ di bank?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia akan membentuk uang dengan mengiris-ngirisnya persis seperti menyajikan makanan kepada pelanggan."

Hinata tertawa mendengar lelucon yang sejak tadi dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Matanya bahkan sampai berair karena terus tertawa dari tadi. Anjing milik Sasuke, Sunny, juga terus menyalak senang bersama pemilik dan teman barunya itu.

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka orang seperti Sasuke sangat suka bercanda. Awalnya dia berpikir Sasuke adalah tipe pemuda yang jaga imej dan tidak mau tertawa terbahak-bahak walaupun ada kejadian yang sangat lucu. Tapi tidak di depan Hinata, pemuda itu bahkan terus melontarkan guyonan-guyonan yang dianggap Hinata sangat lucu. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Aneh sekali," kata Hinata setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Rasanya aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik sekali. Padahal kita baru saja saling kenal. Kita bahkan belum tahu bagaimana sifat asli kita masing-masing."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. Benar juga.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak berisik."

Hinata mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru diucapkan Sasuke. Berisik, apa maksudnya?

"Banyak gadis yang kujumpai bersikap hiperaktif di depanku. Kau tahu kan? Sok cari perhatian. Aku tidak suka gadis seperti itu. Saat bicara juga kadang suka berisik. Beda denganmu yang punya suara lembut. Aku pikir gadis sepertimu ini sudah punah."

Hinata kembali tertawa. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini menyama-nyamakan wanita dengan hewan langka.

"Kau ini aneh sekali Uchiha-san. Bukannya laki-laki itu suka dengan wanita cantik yang bersikap manja pada mereka?"

"Aku suka gadis manja. Tapi jika dia pacarku. Selain itu, aku tidak tertarik."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ada rasa tidak enak juga bercanda begitu akrab dengan pacar orang lain.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Tatapan yang sama dengan saat pertama kali Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Hinata yakin sekali bahwa tatapan mata ini memiliki arti. Begitu hangat, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hinata mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia suka dipandang seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau benar dugaan Hinata bahwa Sasuke menyukainya? Mustahil. Hinata berani bertaruh kalau gadis idaman Sasuke bukan gadis yang biasa-biasa saja seperti Hinata. Lalu apa maksudnya semua ini?

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Hinata. Mencoba untuk membuyarkan apapun itu yang ada di benak Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menjawab panggilan Hinata tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari gadis malang itu. Hinata mulai gugup tak karuan. Dia merasa tidak nyaman di posisinya dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan kecanggungan ini dengan caranya sendiri. Ia mencoba berdiri. Tapi saking gugupnya dia malah tersandung dan jatuh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menangkap Hinata. Namun dia juga kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya mereka dua jatuh ke tanah.

Aneh, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Seharusnya kepalanya terbentur atau apalah. Tapi posisinya tampak sangat aman. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Sasuke sedang memeluknya. Jelas saja kepalanya tidak merasakan sakit. Itu karena lengan Sasuke menumpunya agar tidak terbentur.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi Hinata langsung bangkit.

"Aduh, ya ampun. Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya panik.

Sepertinya pemuda itu tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Sasuke pun bangkit sambil memegangi lengannya yang tadi menjadi landasan kepala Hinata. Dia tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Lenganmu pasti sakit, ya?" tanya Hinata lagi, masih panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit sedikit," jawab Sasuke menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Hinata sepertinya tidak percaya melihat Sasuke yang kini memijat pelan lengannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Kau juga tidak perlu menangis."

Hinata berani sumpah bahwa tidak ada satu titik air mata pun yang menetes di pipinya. Lalu mengapa Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu? Hal ini membuat Hinata semakin yakin bahwa ia mengenali Sasuke. Tapi entah dimana.

"Ayo kubantu berdiri."

Sasuke menurut dengan mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak sakit kepada Hinata. Dia kemudian menggerak-gerakkan lengannya secara perlahan.

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan menyetir sendiri. Kau mau mengantarku pulang, kan? Nanti setelah tiba di rumahku, aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyetir," kata Hinata seraya menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Kali ini Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ikut aku," ajak Sasuke dengan menarik tangan Hinata.

Jantung Hinata hampir copot saat Sasuke menariknya begitu saja. Selain karena kaget juga karena ini pertama kalinya ada pemuda yang menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena malu, mungkin Hinata sudah pingsan. Mereka kini berada di dekat mobil milik Sasuke.

"Masuklah," perintah Sasuke.

"Disini?" tanya Hinata seraya menunjuk bangku pengemudi.

"Kau ingin aku membukakan pintu untukmu seperti di film-film?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Hinata pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bangku pengemudi.

Sasuke juga masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol _start engine_.

Sempat terlintas di benak Hinata bahwa pemuda ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia ingin menyuruh orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyetir untuk membawa mobilnya.

Sasuke mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan merasa aman duduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi. Hinata mengikutinya mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata diam saja sambil memegangi kemudi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa," jawab Hinata sekenanya. Dia berani bersumpah di hadapan Sasuke bahwa dia memang tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa dalam hal mengemudikan mobil. Tapi tampaknya pemuda ini cukup keras kepala.

"Injak pedal koplingnya," perintah Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bertanya yang mana. Karena terkadang dia sering memperhatikan Karin atau ayahnya sedang menyetir. Setelah itu Sasuke menggeser tuas persneling ke angka satu. Saat ini jantung Hinata benar-benar serasa ingin copot dari tempatnya.

"Lepas koplingnya perlahan diiringi dengan menginjak gas."

Oke, Hinata rasanya ingin terbang keawan saat dia berhasil memajukan mobil tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Pelan-pelan saja," kata Sasuke meyakinkan.

Hinata menginjak gas lebih dalam untuk menambah kecepatan. Sasuke pun membantunya dengan menggeser tuas persneling ke angka dua.

Hinata terlihat begitu girang karena dia sudah bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan baik hanya dengan sekali belajar. Dia memang seorang _fast learner_ pikirnya.

Ternyata rumah Sasuke tidak begitu jauh dari dermaga. Meskipun sebentar, Hinata tetap terlihat puas.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajariku," ucap Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah diantar pulang," elak Sasuke. "Tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil supir."

Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk pindah ke bangku penumpang di belakang. Dia masuk sebentar ke rumahnya bersama Sunny. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar bersama seorang supir namun tidak ada Sunny disana. Mungkin hanya supirnya saja yang akan mengantar Hinata. Tapi tebakan Hinata salah saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin mengantarku juga?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan saat di dermaga tadi. Disini dia terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli dengan apapun. Hinata jadi heran sendiri melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk diam selama perjalanan pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Hinata pada supir Sasuke seraya membungkuk.

"Sama-sama, Nona."

Hinata hanya melihat kearah Sasuke sekilas kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

"Nona Hinata ternyata masih tinggal disini, Tuan," kata supir tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Dia juga masih sama seperti yang dulu, tidak banyak berubah. Dia diam saat aku diam."

Supir itu melihat Sasuke dari spion. Padahal baru saja dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum hari ini. Tapi sekarang dia kembali murung. Tanpa Hinata sadari, mobil Sasuke masih berada di seberang rumahnya selama 10 menit. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke berlama-lama disana.

"Apa Anda ingin masuk?" tanya supir itu.

"Tidak, kita pulang saja," jawab Sasuke.

Dengan begitu, akhirnya mobil tersebut meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dengan menyisakan perasaan tak karuan di dada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Hinata memilih untuk tidak masuk ke mata kuliah terakhir hari ini. Karena dia baru bisa pulang pada pukul 5 sore. Sedangkan dirinya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sepanjang jalannya yang ditemani dengan menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil, Hinata terus berpikir perasaan apa yang membuatnya terus ingin bertemu Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah janjian untuk bertemu di dermaga. Tapi mereka terus bertemu setiap hari disana pada jam yang sama.

Senyum Hinata memudar saat Sasuke melambai kearahnya. Dia kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Hinata berlari seperti itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ini terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia malah menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, seakan-akan ingin menenangkan Hinata dan juga perasaannya.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata merasa tidak nyaman walau pada akhirnya dia membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau tetap mengkhawatirkanku."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Sasuke. Apa mungkin karena tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara mereka sehingga Sasuke merasa terharu karena Hinata mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi Hinata yakin Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu.

Tepat di balik pelukan mereka yang hangat, matahari mulai tenggelam perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan mereka terus seperti itu saat angin malam mulai bertiup dan menemani mereka.

**.**

**.**

Hinata tiduran di atas ranjang seraya memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ berwarna coklat yang selalu setia menemani tidurnya. Sekarang belum waktunya tidur karena waktu makan malam pun belum tiba. Seperti kemarin, Sasuke juga mengantar Hinata pulang hari ini. Lengannya sudah baikan sehingga dia bisa menyetir sendiri. Tapi saat perjalanan ke rumah Hinata, Sasuke mengizinkan Hinata untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Belakangan ini Hinata sering memikirkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampaknya begitu senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apa lagi hari ini. Dia bahkan memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan bilang _tetaplah seperti ini sejenak_ jika Hinata berniat melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Apa dia menganggap hubungan mereka benar-benar seakrab itu? Karena bagi Hinata mereka hanya kebetulan saja bertemu.

"Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan lamunannya dan berjalan malas keluar kamar untuk menghampiri orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Waktunya makan malam," ajak Terumi, ibunya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan menuju ke sebuah kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Sikap ramah ibunya ini hanya berlaku jika ada ayahnya saja di rumah. Itu sebabnya Hinata tidak mau repot-repot meresponnya.

"Hinata, selesai makan malam Ayah ingin bicara denganmu," kata Hiashi yang menyerupai perintah.

"Iya, Otou-san," sahut Hinata singkat.

Terlihat ekspresi penasaran di wajah Terumi dan Karin. Seperti biasa, tidak ada satu hal pun di rumah ini yang tidak mereka ketahui. Begitu juga dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan antara Hiashi dan putri bungsunya itu.

Hiashi tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Tepat setelah makan malam selesai, ia langsung mengajak Hinata ke ruang kerjanya. Hinata terlihat tak nyaman saat duduk di depan ayahnya. Meski mereka adalah ayah dan anak, tapi Hinata tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan dari ayahnya itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu kemari?" tanya Hiashi basa-basi.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah pernah melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Hitomi. Tapi kau tetap menemuinya."

Hinata masih diam tak menjawab. Baginya pantang untuk menjawab perkataan Hiashi.

"Aku harap lain kali kau lebih mematuhi apa yang kukatakan. Keluar."

Itulah Hiashi. Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan alasan apapun yang mungkin akan dikatakan Hinata untuk membela dirinya. Lagipula bagi Hinata itu semua percuma saja. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

Hinata kembali ke kamar, memeluk _Teddy Bear_-nya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin berhembus agak kencang siang ini. Hinata memejamkan mata, merasakan angin yang merambat pelan di pipinya. Dia kembali bolos kuliah hari ini. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak berani melawan perkataan ayahnya. Tapi rasa kesal di dadanya serasa ingin meledakkan paru-parunya. Dia kesal bukan main tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal itu.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Setengah jam lagi Sasuke muncul. Dia pun memilih untuk duduk di pinggir dermaga. Lagi-lagi membiarkan teriknya matahari memberikan warna pada kulitnya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, namun Sasuke tak kunjung tiba. Ini sudah keenam kalinya Hinata melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang. Dan bukankah Sasuke harusnya sudah muncul di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Hinata mulai gelisah. Dia kini memandang ke segala arah, siapa tahu matanya akan menangkap sosok Sasuke. Setiap dia mendengar anjing menyalak maka dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anjing tersebut. Tapi ternyata itu bukan Sunny.

Akhirnya terlontar kalimat dari mulutnya yang menanyakan, "Kenapa Sasuke belum datang, ya?"

Hinata menendang-nendang angin untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang mulai membuatnya bosan. Tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin jenuh saja. Salahnya yang tidak menanyakan nomor ponsel Sasuke. Sehingga terjadi hal seperti ini dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Sasuke tentang mengapa ia tak muncul hari ini. Baru saja dia berpikir untuk mengunjungi rumah Sasuke saat seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi menghampirinya.

"Nona Hinata?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Tuan Sasuke menyuruh saya untuk menjemput Anda," kata orang tersebut memberitahu.

Hinata bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir diikuti dengan perasaannya yang mulai gelisah. Tanpa sadar dan saking gugupnya Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca chapter ini..mungkin ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab..tapi saya harap para readers semua tetap membaca cerita ini untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang pernah diajukan kepada saya..mengenai cara mengemudikan mobil tadi, saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan..karena sebenarnya saya sendiri tidak bisa menyetir..cara tersebut adalah referensi dari teman saya, jadi harap dimaklumi ^_^**

**especially I want to say thanks to :**

**Mitsuki ota, Chikan, lonelyclover, suka snsd, Youichi Hikari, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Violetta Onyx, Ai-chan kim, Nabilabila, Yukio Hisa, Mery chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Saruwatari Yumi, Hizuka Miyuki, sasuhina-caem, SuHi-18, n, Fuyu no Asyafujisaki, Sheri, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Himeka Kyousuke, Mizuki Kana, daisuke, harunaru chan muach**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Chara Death**

**a/n : Flashback disini adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam Diary..**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang sangat ketara. Sesekali ia melihat keluar jendela untuk memastikan bahwa dia dan supir Sasuke sedang menuju ke rumah Sasuke. Sebelumnya Hinata sempat bertanya mengapa Sasuke menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput Hinata. Tapi supir itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa Hinata harus segera ikut dengannya. Merasa ini mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk ikut tanpa bertanya lagi. Hening, sepanjang perjalanan Hinata diam saja dan begitu juga dengan supir Sasuke.

Setibanya di rumah Sasuke, Hinata tampak semakin bingung. Rumah itu sangat ramai didatangi orang-orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam. Hinata mencoba untuk bersuara, tetapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah supir membukakan pintu, Hinata keluar dari mobil perlahan-lahan dan mengikuti kemana supir itu pergi.

Saat memasuki rumah Hinata memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Semua orang memasang tampang prihatin, beberapa bahkan menangis. Tampak dua orang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke sedang duduk meratap di sudut ruangan. Tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat sebuah peti mati di tengah ruangan. Hinata bisa merasakan hawa kesedihan yang luar biasa di ruangan ini. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya dia juga merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri peti mati yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Rasa ingin tahunya terhadap siapakah yang berada di dalam sana semakin mendorong dirinya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Begitu ia bisa melihat orang tersebut, kedua tangannya kini beralih menutup mulutnya. Kegelisahannya terjawab sudah. Air matanya memaksa turun saat dirinya melihat jasad Sasuke berbaring dengan tenang di dalam peti mati itu. Hinata mencoba menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang tercintanya semakin terluka dan bersedih saat melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini.

"T-Ti-Tidak m-mungkin…" ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dirinya melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat. Itu sebabnya Sasuke memeluk Hinata, sebagai tanda perpisahan? Hinata tidak tahu jawabannya.

Setelah Hinata cukup meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang meninggal itu adalah Sasuke, seorang wanita menghampirinya. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan mirip dengan Sasuke. Hinata menebak pasti ini ibunya Sasuke. Dia pasti heran mengapa Hinata ada disini karena dia tidak mengenal siapa Hinata. Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Hinata?" tanya wanita itu.

"I-Iya," jawabnya yang masih cukup susah untuk berbicara.

"Aku Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke." Untuk yang satu ini tebakan Hinata benar. Tapi wanita ini terlihat sangat tegar walau yang sedang meninggal itu adalah putranya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Mikoto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu ia mengikuti Mikoto ke sebuah ruangan. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa sehingga mereka leluasa untuk bicara berdua. Hinata kembali menebak. Ini pasti adalah kamar Sasuke. Tapi dirinya tidak memperhatikan begitu seksama karena sesaat kemudian Mikoto kembali menghampirinya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran setengah mati. Bukankah Sasuke yang ia kenal terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sasuke sudah lama sakit, dokter juga telah memvonisnya." Itu sebabnya ibu Sasuke tampak tegar, karena dia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa anaknya akan pergi secepat ini. Mikoto kemudian menunjukkan buku yang ia pegang kepada Hinata.

"Sebelum pergi Sasuke berpesan. Jika ada seorang gadis yang tak kukenal datang, maka ia ingin aku memberikan ini kepadanya." Mikoto mengangsurkan buku tersebut ke tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Buku harian Sasuke. Dia ingin kau membacanya. Hanya itu yang ia katakan."

Hinata memperhatikan buku harian yang baru diserahkan kepadanya itu. Mengapa Sasuke mewasiatkan buku harian ini padanya? Mereka bahkan belum kenal lebih dari 2 minggu.

Rasa penasaran itu terbawa sampai ke rumahnya saat ia diantar pulang oleh supir yang sama dengan yang menjemputnya di dermaga tadi sore. Hinata tidak ikut ke pemakaman Sasuke. Karena dia sadar dirinya tidak begitu akrab dengan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal itu. Hinata masih memperhatikan buku harian tersebut saat sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Tidak biasanya seorang pemuda suka menulis di buku harian. Yang lebih aneh lagi mengapa Sasuke menyerahkan buku ini kepadanya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan untuk diketahui Hinata melalui buku ini? Hinata tidak langsung membacanya. Dia menyimpan buku harian tersebut di dalam laci meja kecil yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk tidur agar dapat melupakan rasa penasaran yang datang silih berganti hari ini.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha, ketiga anggota keluarga yang tersisa tampak berbicara di ruang keluarga saat semua orang telah pulang.

"Sasuke sudah melanggar janjinya. Apa akan baik-baik saja dengan menyerahkan buku harian itu kepada Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sama tampannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir Sasuke. Bagaimana pun kita harus mengabulkannya," jawab Mikoto atas pertanyaan putra sulungnya tersebut.

Ayah Sasuke tidak mengomentari apapun dari pembicaraan antara istri dan putranya yang kini telah menjadi anak semata wayangnya itu. Dia sudah kehilangan Sasuke, dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan Itachi. Itu sebabnya dia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Dia setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikoto. Toh Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi. Dia hanya berharap buku harian itu tidak akan membawa masalah apapun di kemudian hari.

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang. Seperti biasa Hinata sibuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat kuliah. Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barang yang perlu ia bawa ke dalam tas, Hinata memakai sepatu _Converse_-nya. Tepat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, Hinata ingat dengan buku harian milik Sasuke yang ia simpan semalam. Hinata membuka laci dan mengambil buku tersebut dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Dia tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dia bahkan lebih memilih naik bis hari ini ketimbang berangkat dengan Karin. Begitu bis melaju, Hinata kembali mengingat Sasuke. Dia merasa sedih karena sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia kemudian merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku harian dari sana. Buku berwarna hitam polos itu seukuran dengan jurnal biasa. Di sampulnya terdapat tulisan Sasuke yang ditempel dengan menggunakan kertas lain. Hinata meraba bagian sampul di bawah nama Sasuke. Seperti ada bekas tempelan kertas yang dilepas secara paksa. Apa itu juga bertuliskan nama seseorang?

Akhirnya dengan rasa penasaran yang kembali menggerogoti hatinya, Hinata membuka lembar pertama dari buku harian tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

_14 April 2010_

Hinata berhenti membaca sejenak. Ternyata belum lama Sasuke mulai menulis di buku ini. Berarti usia buku ini belum sampai dua tahun. Hinata kembali membaca.

_Aku bukanlah tipe pemuda yang suka menulis Diary seperti layaknya anak perempuan. Ini hanya selingan saja saat aku sedang bosan. Ayahku baru saja dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha. Tidak seperti Tokyo, kota ini cukup membosankan. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan di sekolah baruku sehingga aku memilih untuk meluangkan waktu dengan mengisi buku harian ini._

Tulisannya berhenti di satu paragraf dan sisa halaman di bawahnya kosong. Ketika Hinata membalik lembar berikutnya, tanggalnya sudah berbeda lagi dengan tulisan yang baru ia baca tadi.

"20 April 2010? Dia tidak menulis setiap hari? Seperti tidak niat," gumam Hinata.

Tapi jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, tepi buku tersebut menunjukkan bahwa buku ini telah dipergunakan sampai habis. Hinata memang tidak membuka lembar terakhir dari buku tersebut untuk mengetahuinya. Karena dia beranggapan bahwa dirinya harus membaca isi dari buku ini lembar perlembar. Ia menutupnya dan kemudian turun dari bis karena telah sampai di tujuan.

"Ah, Hinata kau sudah datang," sapa Ino begitu Hinata sampai di kelasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Bukankah memang dia harus sudah hadir pada pukul segini.

"Aku baru saja mau mengirim SMS padamu untuk memberitahu bahwa dosen kita tidak masuk," jelas Ino.

"Oh, begitu," balas Hinata sekenanya.

"Maaf, ya aku harus pergi. Karena tidak masuk jadi aku ingin berbelanja di Shibuya. Atau kau mau ikut?" tawar Ino.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku disini saja. Aku masih ada kelas lain sampai jam satu."

"Oh, iya. Kita kan tidak satu kelas di mata kuliah berikutnya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, ya." Ino pamit dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata pun tidak mau terus berada di kelas yang sebentar lagi kosong ini. Dia berjalan menuju atap kampus dan berbaring di atas salah satu kursi yang ada disana. Dia menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal. Dia kemudian membuka kembali buku harian Sasuke dan membaca tulisan di tanggal 20 April.

_20 April 2010_

_Aku tidak bermaksud pamer pada teman baruku dengan membawa kamera fotografer ke sekolah. Aku melakukannya karena aku sangat bosan. Satu-satunya ekskul yang kuikuti di sekolah yang lama adalah Klub Fotografer. Dan sayangnya di sekolah ini tidak ada ekskul seperti itu. Makanya aku berinisiatif untuk membawa kamera ini._

_Anehnya di sekolah ini diadakan sebuah kontes yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ekskul yang ada di sekolah ini. Ini adalah kontes Potret Terbaik. Kontes dimana segala macam gambar potret dapat diperlombakan. Dan gambar tersebut diambil dengan menggunakan kamera. Tema bebas yang penting terikat dengan norma-norma di sekolah._

_Dalam hati aku berseru kebetulan sekali! Aku langsung berkeliling sekolah untuk menemukan objek yang bagus untuk dipotret mengingat kontes tersebut akan berakhir besok. Beberapa jam kemudian aku mulai frustasi. Dari semua objek yang kupotret tidak ada satu pun yang cocok untuk diperlombakan. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik._

_Aku melihat dari kejauhan ada dua orang siswi yang sedang berada di dekat gerbang sekolah dan bersandar pada sebuah mobil. Lumayan jauh karena aku tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Aku heran kenapa dua gadis itu tidak langsung pulang saja jika itu adalah mobil mereka. Aku bahkan mulai menduga-duga seperti apa hubungan mereka. Karena berdasarkan apa yang kulihat, sepertinya mereka berdua tampak tidak akrab._

_Seorang gadis bersandar dengan malas dan raut wajahnya terkesan sedang kesal atau apalah itu. Karena dia terus bersungut disana. Beda dengan gadis yang satu lagi. Dia sedang berbicara di telepon sambil terus tersenyum-senyum. Dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda._

_Aku kemudian membidikkan kameraku kearah dua gadis itu. Sebelum memotret aku mengatur zoom-nya terlebih dahulu. Dalam sepersekian detik akhirnya potret dua gadis itu masuk dalam memori penyimpanan kamera. Aku tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Aku pun tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan langsung menghampiri ruang penerimaan gambar potret yang akan diperlombakan. Seperti yang kupikirkan, para panitia juga menyukai gambarku. Mereka terlihat begitu mengenali dua model dadakanku itu. Mungkin keduanya adalah teman mereka, aku tidak begitu peduli. Pengumuman pemenang akan disampaikan dalam waktu seminggu. Dan menurut yang kudengar, gambar potret para pemenang akan ditempelkan di mading sekolah. Kurasa itu akan menjadi hal yang menarik._

"Jadi dia bisa memotret? Pasti ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan," pikir Hinata.

Dia bangkit ke posisi duduk dan melihat ke atas langit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa kau memberi ini padaku," kata Hinata sambil mengangkat buku harian Sasuke di udara, "karena menurutku ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi aku akan tetap membacanya untuk menghargaimu."

Hinata memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan beranjak untuk masuk ke kelas berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback . . .**

25 April 2010

"Lihat ini, SMS dari Gaara. Dia bilang sudah makan belum. Wah, aku senang sekali!"

Kantin yang selalu ramai saat jam istirahat ini dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang berkelompok-kelompok memenuhi meja kantin. Siswa populer berkelompok dengan siswa populer lain dan menguasai kantin. Sedangkan siswa yang biasa-biasa saja memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di taman, perpustkaan atau halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka tidak ingin jadi bulan-bulanan siswa populer di kantin ini. Karena sudah sering sekali kejadian siswa biasa dikerjai habis-habisan oleh siswa populer.

"Kau sebegitu senangnya dapat SMS dari Gaara, ya, Shion?" sindir gadis cantik berambut ikal sebelum memasukkan roti isi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan tidak sering-sering dapat SMS dari Gaara seperti dirimu, Hinata," jawab gadis itu minder.

"Aku sudah berteman dengan Gaara sejak SD. Jadi wajar saja kan," jelas Hinata membela diri.

Gadis yang lain menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di udara, "Tidak juga, Hinata. Apa mungkin seorang pemuda terus berkomunikasi dengan teman lamanya tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu. Kau ini tidak peka. Gaara itu suka padamu."

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Ayo cepat habiskan makanannya. Aku kan sudah mentraktir kalian, jadi jangan sampai tidak habis."

Ketiga gadis yang termasuk siswa populer itu kembali menikmati makanan mereka tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Kemudian seseorang menghampiri meja mereka yang membuat suasana kembali bising.

"Hei, semuanya!" teriak gadis itu.

"Hah, kau ini membuat kaget saja. Ada apa?" tanya Shion sewot.

"Kalian belum lihat pengumuman pemenang kontes Potret Terbaik?" tanyanya balik.

Ketiga gadis yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Model dari pemenang pertamanya adalah kau," katanya menunjuk Hinata, "dan Karin."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Lihat saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya. Aku dengar sepupumu itu bahkan sudah menghampiri si fotografer. Dia adalah siswa baru yang saaangat tampan," jelasnya girang.

Shion tertawa menyepelekan, "Sepupumu itu sungguh menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja mencoba mendekati semua siswa tampan di sekolah ini. Dia juga pernah mendekati Gaara, kan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia tampak sedang berpikir. Seingatnya dia dan Karin tidak pernah menjadi model siapapun. Sama sekali tidak ada orang yang menawarkan diri untuk memotret mereka. Tanpa pamit pada teman-temannya dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju mading yang mengumumkan pemenang kontes. Pasti foto itu sedang dipajang disana. Gesit juga pergerakan Karin, pikirnya. Dia jadi ingin bertemu dengan sang fotografer setelah melihat foto yang menjadi pemenang itu.

"Curang sekali. Kenapa wajahku yang sedang kacau begini yang dipotret. Kau ini seperti _sniper_, Uchiha Sasuke-san," gumam Hinata seraya membaca nama fotografer yang melibatkan dirinya dan Karin sebagai model itu.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdering. Hinata merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik jam tangannya, supirnya akan menjemput sekitar lima menit lagi. Setidaknya seperti itulah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh supirnya itu. Hinata kemudian melihat kearah bangku yang biasa diduduki Karin. Dia tidak ada disana. _Cepat sekali ia keluar_, pikir Hinata.

Tepat lima menit kemudian, supir yang ditunggu Hinata tiba. Namun Karin masih belum datang juga. Entah kemana dia pergi.

"Genma-san, kita tunggu Karin sebentar, ya," pinta Hinata.

"Baik, Nona," jawab Genma yang tetap berada di dalam mobil.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam mobil. Dia juga tak lupa mengirim SMS pada Karin untuk memberitahukan bahwa Genma telah menjemput mereka. 20 menit telah berlalu, namun Karin masih belum muncul juga. Hinata berinisiatif untuk mencarinya sendiri. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Genma.

"Aku akan mencarinya sebentar."

Hinata tidak menunggu balasan dari Genma dan langsung mengitari sekolah untuk mencari Karin. Dia yakin sepupunya itu bukanlah kutu buku, jadi tidak mungkin dia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Lalu dimana gadis itu sekarang.

Hinata akhirnya menemukan Karin di dalam suatu kelas, tapi itu bukanlah kelas mereka. Hinata langsung memasuki kelas itu dan tak mempedulikan orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Karin.

"Genma-san sudah datang. Ayo pulang," ajak Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Karin tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas kesal sambil memperhatikan Karin yang tampak senang melihat apapun itu yang ada dalam memori kamera. Hinata mulai mengira-ngira, apa mungkin pemuda ini yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke? Karin benar-benar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berbincang dengan pemuda ini. Dia memang sangat tampan. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Hinata datang kemari.

"Baiklah. Kau pulang sendiri saja," ancam Hinata. Cara ini berhasil karena Karin langsung berpaling padanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Kau pikir Genma-san tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menjemput kita," balas Hinata setengah membentak.

Ini membuat pemuda yang berada di sebelah Karin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata.

"Itu tidak sopan, Nona," komentar pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Dia memang suka memperlakukanku dengan buruk," timpal Karin.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas kesal. Keterlaluan sekali gadis ini. Tapi urusannya dengan Karin bisa ia lanjutkan nanti. Dia sedang ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke sebentar.

"Lalu apa menurutmu memotret orang secara diam-diam dan tanpa izin adalah tindakan yang sopan, Uchiha Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tampak tak senang.

"Ah, soal itu…" Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Kau ikut denganku sekarang atau kutinggal," Hinata kembali mengancam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita berbicara lain kali, ya, Sasuke." Karin melambai kearah Sasuke sebelum mengekori Hinata.

Dia kemudian bergumam, "Ternyata sifat kedua gadis ini sama dengan yang difoto. Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hyuuga Karin."

**Flashback Off . . .**

**.**

**.**

Hinata termenung sejenak setelah membaca paragraf terakhir yang ditulis Sasuke. Di Jepang ada banyak orang yang bernama Hinata maupun Karin. Sehingga dia merasa biasa saja saat membacanya di awal. Tapi kalimat terakhir ini yang membuat Hinata bingung. Tidak ada banyak orang bermarga Hyuuga. Dan kalaupun ada, apa mungkin namanya bisa sepersis ini. Dan jika memang Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Karin yang dimaksud adalah dirinya dan kakak kandungnya, mengapa disini tertulis bahwa mereka adalah sepupu, bukan saudara kandung.

Saat banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Hinata, saat itu juga rasa pusing yang luar biasa menyergap kepalanya. Seperti ada seberkas bayangan yang berkelebat, tapi Hinata segera membuangnya jauh-jauh. Seketika itu juga rasa sakitnya menghilang.

Dia kembali memperhatikan buku harian Sasuke. Hinata memang tidak pernah ingat bagaimana masa SMA-nya. Tapi dia juga yakin tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti yang ditulis Sasuke ini. Mungkin saja ini adalah orang lain. Mungkin saja nama mereka kebetulan sama dengan orang yang dikenal Sasuke.

"Ya, mungkin saja," gumam Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun ketika Hinata membalik lembar berikutnya, matanya membulat tak percaya. Lidahnya serasa kelu dan tubuhnya seakan tak bisa bergerak dengan baik. Tepat di atas kertas itu, tertempel sebuah foto berukuran _postcard_.

"I-Ini…" Hinata mencoba berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Foto itu adalah foto Hinata dan Karin yang sedang bersandar di mobil dengan mengenakan seragam SMA Konoha. Di foto tersebut, Hinata sedang bersungut seperti sedang kesal. Sedangkan Karin sedang berbicara di telepon sambil tertawa. Isi foto ini sama dengan yang dideskripsikan Sasuke dalam catatannya. Berarti Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Karin yang dimaksud Sasuke benar-benar adalah dirinya dan kakak kandungnya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke menganggap mereka adalah sepupu?

Hinata menggeleng kuat dan menutup buku tersebut lalu mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Siapa…" gumamnya, "siapa kau sebenarnya, Uchiha Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena Sasuke meninggal dalam fic ini..saya punya alasan membuat jalan cerita seperti itu..untuk itu saya harap readers dapat memakluminya..Sasuke tetap akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya dalam Flashback..tapi bagi readers yang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca fic ini karena Sasuke meninggal, saya menghargainya..tapi saya yakinkan jika readers tetap membacanya, pasti tidak akan menyesal #songong**

**especially I want to say thanks to :**

**Youichi Hikari, Himeka Kyousuke, n, Yukio Hisa, Nana-chan, sasuhina-caem, Tantand, Classico Blu, Aiwha, RK-Hime, azalea yuri, SuHi-18, Tsubasa DeiChan, all silent readers #bow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**a/n : Flashback disini adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam Diary..**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini tidak ada bedanya dengan pagi-pagi yang lain. Hari yang akan dilalui juga sama saja seperti hari kemarin. Tidak ada yang lebih baik. Justru terkadang keadaan bertambah buruk saja. Terumi semakin sering pulang pagi saat Hiashi tidak ada di rumah. Karin juga begitu. Tapi setahu Hinata ibu dan kakaknya itu tidak pergi bersama. Karena mereka selalu pergi dan pulang di waktu yang berbeda. Entah mengapa tampaknya Karin lebih baik karena dialah yang pulang lebih awal daripada Terumi.

Seperti biasa, Hinata masa bodoh saja dengan kejadian ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dan apa yang dilakukan ibunya untuk menghabiskan malam. Saat pulang Terumi juga mabuk. Entah berapa gelas alkohol yang dia tenggak di luar sana. Dengan kata lain tentunya dia akan membuat masalah di rumah saat mabuk. Pembantu di rumah mereka memilih untuk bungkam seperti Hinata. Hanya mengambil sikap acuh dan membereskan semua masalah yang ditimbulkan Terumi.

Itu sebabnya meskipun Hinata tidak begitu akur dengan ayahnya, dia tetap lebih tenang jika ayahnya berada di rumah. Karena masalah-masalah seperti ini tidak akan terjadi jika ayahnya ada di rumah.

Sama seperti pagi ini, Karin terlihat tidak kunjung bangun. Karena selama Hinata menikmati sarapannya, gadis itu tetap tidak muncul. Hinata tidak tahu ia pulang jam berapa. Tapi yang pasti hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa bangun lebih awal hari ini. Karena Karin sering membangunkan dirinya maka Hinata pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan Karin. Tapi setelah membuka pintu kamar Karin, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

Memang tidak begitu jelas. Tapi Hinata yakin pakaian yang berserakan di lantai itu adalah milik seorang pemuda. Mungkin tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut sehingga Hinata tidak bisa memastikannya. Dia menutup pintu itu perlahan, berharap agar suaranya tidak membangunkan dua orang tersebut. Ia kemudian menduga-duga. Kenapa selama ini Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Karin sering membawa seorang pemuda ke kamarnya. Apa mungkin pemuda itu pergi pagi-pagi sekali saat Hinata belum bangun. Atau mungkinkah ini baru pertama kalinya? Entahlah. Lagi-lagi Hinata masa bodoh saja.

Sebelum berangkat kuliah Hinata mencoba mencari buku harian yang ia campakkan ke sembarang arah semalam. Meski agak kesal dengan sosok Sasuke, tapi Hinata tetap saja penasaran. _Mungkin aku bisa membuangnya setelah membacanya sampai habis_, pikirnya. Hinata sempat bingung karena ternyata buku itu sangat sulit ditemukan. Walau akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan buku itu di bawah lemari. Hinata membersihkannya sejenak sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback . . .**

26 April 2010

TOK TOK

Seisi kelas berpaling dari guru mereka kearah pintu masuk. Tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan tenang dia meminta maaf kepada guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Maaf, Kakashi-Sensei. Aku terlambat."

"Ya sudah. Masuklah." Guru yang satu ini memang terkenal tidak suka mempermasalahkan keterlambatan siswanya. Tapi itu tidak membuat siswanya sepele. Justru mereka sangat menghormati gurunya ini.

Pemuda tersebut masuk dan duduk di sebelah siswa berambut pirang yang memang sudah menjadi teman sebangkunya sejak pertama kali ia masuk kelas ini.

"Tumben kau terlambat," komentar siswa berambut pirang.

"Aku terlambat bangun," jawabnya santai.

"Korelasi yang sempurna," komentarnya lagi.

Pemuda yang terlambat tersebut tidak lagi menjawab.

"Jangan ribut. Saya ingin keluar sebentar," kata Kakashi. Sesuai yang diinstruksikan, para siswa memilih untuk tidak membuat keributan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku dengar Hinata dan Karin menemuimu kemarin," bisik pemuda berambut pirang kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Iya. Benar dugaanmu, Naruto."

"Siapa duluan?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa temannya ini bertanya seperti itu.

"Biar aku tebak. Karin, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena itu sudah jelas sekali."

"Aku lihat gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tidak cukup menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan Karin," kata Sasuke mengomentari dua gadis yang menjadi modelnya kemarin.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari buku untuk melihat teman sebangkunya. "Apa tidak salah? Hinata itu gadis yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia sangat baik dan juga manis."

"Tapi dia begitu sinis saat berbicara denganku."

"Itu karena dia bersama Karin. Mereka itu sepupuan, tapi tidak pernah akur."

"Karena Hinata?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Karena Karin. Gadis itu terkenal munafik. Makanya Hinata tidak pernah akur padanya. Dia suka mendekati pemuda yang suka pada Hinata. Sepertinya sengaja biar pemuda itu tidak jadian dengan Hinata. Kau lihat siswa berambut merah yang duduk di pojok itu, namanya Gaara."

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dia memang belum mengenal semua teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia bahkan baru kali ini memperhatikan siswa yang bernama Gaara ini.

"Dia itu teman Hinata sejak SD. Menurut gosip dia itu suka sekali dengan Hinata. Karin juga pernah mendekatinya. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya suka pada Hinata," jelas Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Tapi setahuku mereka tidak pernah pacaran," jawab Naruto yang kembali menekuni bukunya.

Sasuke tampak bingung. Apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto?

**.**

**.**

Hinata memilih untuk beristirahat di perpustakaan hari ini. Perutnya masih kenyang, sekalian ia mengerjakan tugas Sejarahnya.

"Hah, Sejarah Jepang benar-benar memusingkan," gumamnya. Namun ia tetap menekuni buku-buku tebal di hadapannya itu.

"Sedang apa?" tegur seseorang.

Hinata sedikit kaget dan menemukan Gaara sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, mengerjakan tugas," jawabnya kikuk.

Gaara kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata memperhatikannya yang sedang mengemut permen lollipop.

"Sejak kapan kau suka lollipop?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia justru menawarkan, "Kau mau?"

"Boleh."

Sesaat kemudian mereka hanya diam karena Hinata kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Gaara juga mengambil sebuah komik dan membacanya. Walau sekali-sekali matanya meninggalkan deretan tulisan dan gambar di dalam kolom tersebut untuk melirik Hinata yang sedang fokus.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng tanpa melihat Gaara.

"Aku lapar." Gaara meninggalkan komiknya di atas meja dan berjalan menjauh dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia tidak pernah bisa begitu memahami sifat teman lamanya itu. Tidak lama setelah Gaara pergi, ponsel Hinata bergetar di dalam sakunya. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat layar ponselnya memajang angka-angka yang tidak ia kenal. Tidak ada nama pemanggil disana. Saat Hinata ingin mengangkatnya, getarnya berhenti. Ia kembali melihat layarnya dan menemukan tulisan satu panggilan tak terjawab.

"Siapa?" gumamnya heran.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tapi lagi-lagi saat ingin mengangkatnya, panggilan itu berhenti. Keadaan ini terus terjadi sampai empat kali. Hinata ingin kembali menghubunginya, namun kemudian mengurungkannya karena berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah ulah jahil seseorang. Itu sebabnya dia tidak begitu memusingkannya. Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Hinata membawa semua perlengkapannya sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan dan tumpukan buku di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

30 April 2010

Hinata memperhatikan Karin yang berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke dan duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di kantin. Belakangan ini dia terlihat begitu akrab dengan Sasuke. Tidak jarang juga Hinata harus beradu mulut dengan Karin untuk mengajaknya pulang. Sepertinya mereka sudah jadian, karena kemana-mana selalu bersama. _Beruntung juga Karin_, pikirnya. Hinata semakin kesal saja melihatnya karena beberapa hari terakhir ada yang selalu menjahilinya. Hinata tidak tahu siapa itu. Tetapi dia selalu menggunakan nomor yang sama untuk menghubungi Hinata. Tepat saat Hinata ingin mengangkatnya, panggilan itupun berakhir. Benar-benar mengesalkan. Tapi Hinata tidak berniat untuk menghubungi kembali nomor itu dan memakinya. Dia hanya diam saja, paling sedikit menggerutu saat panggilan itu mulai mengganggu.

"Kenapa Gaara tidak mengirim SMS lagi padaku, ya?" tanya Shion yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan," jawab Sakura asal. Gadis berambut merah muda itu lebih memilih mempercantik dirinya ketimbang menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Apa di hatinya cuma ada Hinata, ya," ucap Shion lemas.

"Kalian ini. Lagi-lagi membahas itu," keluh Hinata.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan apa?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata tanpa menggubris Shion lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Namun mata Hinata masih melekat pada sosok Sasuke dan Karin disana.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lama-lama dia akan menyesal telah dekat dengan Karin," kata Sakura.

"Nada bicaramu seakan-akan aku dan Karin sedang memperebutkan Uchiha itu," protes Hinata.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memandangi mereka seperti itu?"

"Karena dua-duanya membuatku kesal. Satu saja sudah masalah, apa lagi dua. Bisa jadi musibah."

Sakura mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Karena menurut pengakuan sahabatnya itu, dia punya hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Sasuke. Tampaknya itu karena pengaruh Karin yang memang sejak dulu selalu ribut dengan Hinata dalam hal apapun.

**Flashback Off . . .**

Hinata menutup buku harian yang kembali dibacanya satu hari ini. Malam sudah menjelang. Dan ketertarikannya untuk terus membaca buku itu semakin kuat saja. Walau sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang membuat Hinata bingung. Mungkin dengan terus membacanya Hinata akan mendapatkan jawabannya satu persatu.

Hinata kini meraih majalah langganannya. Majalah ini baru tiba tadi sore. Karena terus membaca buku harian Sasuke dia jadi lupa dengan majalah ini. Hinata memandang sampul depan majalah tersebut. Sutairu, itu namanya. Sejak kenal dengan Hitomi, Hinata jadi sering membaca majalah ini. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membaca majalah apapun. Di bawah tulisan Sutairu ada gambar seorang model yang sedang berpose. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Karin menjadi model sampul majalah Sutairu. Hinata berpikir apakah akan kelihatan cocok jika dirinya yang menjadi model di sampul Sutairu. Dia kemudian menggeleng. Mana mungkin dia bisa berpose sebagus ini. Melihat kamera saja dia malu, apalagi harus berpose. Mustahil.

Hinata kemudian ingat dengan fotonya dan Karin yang ada di buku harian Sasuke. Dia kembali membuka buku itu dan mencari foto tersebut. Dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia cukup cantik dan _photogenic_ di foto ini. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda. Hinata memperhatikannya sambil menggenggam ujung rambutnya.

"Kenapa di dalam foto ini rambutku ikal?" tanyanya heran.

Setahunya rambutnya selalu lurus, sangat lurus. Tapi warna rambutnya terlihat sama. Dia kembali meragukan apakah orang yang di dalam foto ini benar-benar dirinya atau bukan. Lalu kalau bukan dirinya siapa lagi. Hinata menutup buku itu lagi sambil menghela nafas. Dia memijit perlahan pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa pusing. Entah mengapa sehabis membaca buku harian ini Hinata selalu pusing. Saat dia membaca buku-buku lain tidak pernah ada gejala seperti ini. Hinata kemudian ingat akan satu hal. Dia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Karin.

Karin mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh orang yang berada di luar untuk masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin saat melihat Hinata muncul di balik pintu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Cepatlah! Aku sedang ada janji."

Hinata bisa melihatnya karena Karin sedang berdandan. Dia pasti ingin keluar lagi malam ini.

"Apa Nee-san tahu dimana Gaara sekarang?" tanya Hinata pelan-pelan. Dia kemudian terkejut saat tanpa sengaja Karin menjatuhkan botol parfum dari genggamannya. Untung saja botol itu tidak pecah.

"S-Siapa?" tanya Karin balik. Dia tampak begitu syok mendengar nama yang dilontarkan Hinata barusan. Namun ia mencoba untuk tenang. "S-Sepertinya aku...tidak kenal dengan nama itu."

"Oh, begitu ya. Ya sudahlah." Hinata menutup pintu kamar Karin dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mulai berpikir.

"Kalau Sasuke aku sudah tahu orangnya karena pernah bertemu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara? Sepertinya Nee-san kenal dengan Gaara. Kenapa dia pura-pura tidak kenal?" gumam Hinata. Dia semakin yakin kalau Karin telah berbohong padanya. Jika mereka memang berteman baik, mengapa Gaara tidak pernah muncul di hadapan Hinata? Ada dimana dia sebenarnya.

Sementara Karin di dalam kamarnya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya tentang Gaara?" gumamnya. Karin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Bedak yang ia pakai luntur ketika keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Rasanya seperti menonton film _Thriller_ dengan dirinya sebagai pemeran utamanya.

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali membaca buku harian Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Semakin dia membacanya semakin dia tidak memahami Hyuuga Hinata yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke. Justru dia semakin bingung. Apakah benar Hyuuga Hinata yang Sasuke kenal adalah gadis yang kasar? Kenapa berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang terkesan lemah dan pendiam. Dia bahkan tidak suka melawan kepada siapapun. Dia memang punya hubunngan yang tidak baik dengan Karin. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mencari keributan dengannya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke masih salah paham dengan hubungan antara dirinya dan Karin. Mereka kan saudara kandung, namun Sasuke selalu menganggap mereka hanyalah sepupu.

Paling tidak itulah yang terus dibaca Hinata selama dua minggu ini. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat membenci Hinata. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Hinata lah yang tidak suka dengan Sasuke? Mungkin kedua-duanya saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja menuliskan tentang Hinata dalam buku hariannya. Seperti _stalker_ saja.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga suka memperhatikan kedekatan antara Hinata dan Gaara. Lagi-lagi Hinata ingat akan Gaara. Mungkin saja si Gaara ini adalah mantan pacarnya. Karena sudah putus makanya sekarang Gaara tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Meski Hinata yakin dirinya belum pernah punya hubungan khusus dengan satu pemuda pun di dunia ini. Berbeda dengan Karin yang suka gonta-ganti pacar.

Tunggu dulu!

Bukankah Sasuke lebih menyukai Karin daripada Hinata. Lalu kenapa sisi hidup Hinata saja yang sering Sasuke ceritakan disini. Itu sebabnya semakin memikirkannya Hinata semakin pusing. Terkadang ada rasa jenuh untuk terus membacanya. Tapi Hinata tetap saja penasaran akan cerita di halaman-halaman selanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita baca lagi," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

**Flashback . . .**

6 Mei 2010

Hinata sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Lagi-lagi dia mengumpulkan buku-buku Sejarah Jepang di atas mejanya. Tugas kemarin sudah selesai dan sekarang ada tugas baru. Saat sedang serius mengerjakan sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_Jam berapa kau pulang?_

Hinata menyeringai sejenak lalu membalas pesan dari Karin.

_Masih lama. Kau pulang sendiri saja._

Hari ini Genma tidak mengantar-jemput mereka seperti biasa. Dia sedang sakit sehingga Hinata sendiri yang membawa mobil ke sekolah. Tentu saja Karin menumpang padanya. Dia sangat suka dengan situasi seperti ini. Karena dia bisa menyuruh Karin pulang sendirian naik bis. Dia sudah bisa membanyangkan ekspresi kesal Karin saat membaca SMS-nya. Karena tidak ada balasan lagi Hinata kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Tugas Hinata hampir selesai saat ada sebuah panggilan masuk yang membuat ponselnya bergetar. Awalnya dia tidak ingin mengangkatnya karena mengira itu adalah Karin. Tapi saat melihat sederet angka tak dikenal di layar ponselnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"_Maaf. Apa benar ini dengan Nona Hyuuga Hinata?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya, saya sendiri," jawab Hinata.

"_Apa Anda mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" _tanya orang itu lagi.

"Iya…saya kenal," jawab Hinata ragu-ragu apakah ia mengenal Sasuke atau tidak.

"_Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf telah mengganggu waktu Anda. Tapi bisakah Anda ke rumah sakit sekarang? Uchiha-san pingsan di suatu tempat dan dibawa kemari. Hanya Anda yang bisa kami hubungi,"_ jelas orang itu.

Hinata cukup kaget mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut. Namun ia yakin ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertanya. Dia harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, saya kesana sekarang."

Setelah menanyakan di rumah sakit mana Sasuke berada, Hinata langsung merapikan perlengkapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia berlari tak karuan menghampiri mobilnya. Gaara yang juga berada di parkiran menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit," jawab Hinata seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Gaara tampak khawatir saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Nanti saja aku hubungi, ya," jawab Hinata yang langsung menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Meski Hinata bingung kenapa dirinya yang dihubungi, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya karena dia harus fokus pada mobilnya yang melaju pada kecepatan tinggi. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk tiba di rumah sakit. Hinata segera masuk dan menghampiri meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Anda Nona Hyuuga?" tanya seorang suster yang menghampiri Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Mari ikut saya."

Hinata mengikuti suster tersebut yang berjalan ke sebuah bangsal yang berisi sepuluh orang. Dia kemudian membuka tirai di dekat ranjang dimana Sasuke berbaring. Sasuke masih pingsan. Suster tersebut kembali berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Mungkin Anda heran kenapa kami menghubungi Anda. Nomor ponsel Anda berada di panggilan keluar terakhir ponsel milik Uchiha-san. Dan saya lihat panggilan itu dilakukan berkali-kali. Mungkin Anda adalah keluarga atau teman dekat," jelas suster itu.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. _Memangnya kapan Sasuke menghubungiku_, pikirnya. Dia kemudian ingat dengan seseorang yang sering menjahilinya akhir-akhir ini. _Masa si Uchiha ini yang melakukannya_, pikirnya lagi.

"Ini ponselnya," kata suster seraya menyerahkan ponsel milik Sasuke kepada Hinata. "Apa Anda bisa mengurus administrasinya?"

"Oh, tentu saja," Hinata mengiyakan. Dia kemudian kembali mengikuti suster tersebut ke meja administrasi. Disana Hinata mengisi identitas dirinya dan Sasuke secara asal. Dia kan memang tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke. Dia kemudian membayar biaya rumah sakit sesuai dengan yang tertera di kertas.

Saat perjalanan kembali ke bangsal Hinata berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Selama ini dia melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sepertinya tidak menderita sakit apapun. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa pingsan? Walaupun suster bilang dia hanya kelelahan, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sehingga bisa pingsan seperti itu.

Hinata kemudian melihat ponsel Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus digenggamnya. Dia melihat panggilan keluar terakhir dan menemukan nama kontak Hyuuga Hinata disana. Benar kata suster, Sasuke menguhubunginya selama berkali-kali. Untuk memastikan apakah nomor ponsel Sasuke sama dengan nomor ponsel yang selama ini terus mengganggunya, Hinata melakukan panggilan ke nomornya melalui ponsel Sasuke. Dan benar saja, ketika Hinata melihat panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya, nomor itu sama dengan nomor yang menjahilinya. Dia jadi heran supaya apa Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini.

Hinata terus melamun sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah siuman. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : mungkin sudah ada beberapa readers yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata..untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain akan saya jawab satu persatu dengan berjalannya cerita ini..Hinata memang agak OOC di masa lalu, tapi itu ada alasannya.**

**Especially I want to say thanks to :**

**Hitaiyo Mangetsu, sasuhina-caem, sabaku no ligaara, Yukio Hisa, Azalea yuri, Aiza-chan kim, Classico Blu, claire van hyuchiha, HyuuShiina-san, Youichi Hikari, Aiwha, RK-Hime, Hanyou Dark, all silent readers #bow**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**a/n : Flashback disini adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam Diary..**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback . . .**

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju bangsal dimana Sasuke dirawat. Entah sudah berapa banyak ekspresi yang terpampang di wajahnya hari ini. Mulai dari menyeringai saat dia menyuruh Karin pulang sendiri, kaget ketika mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, cemas saat mendengar Sasuke pingsan dan berada di rumah sakit, dan sekarang dia terheran-heran begitu melihat betapa banyak panggilan ke nomornya yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomor ponselku?" gumam Hinata seraya terus berjalan memasuki bangsal dan menghampiri ranjang Sasuke. Dia masih melihat ke layar ponsel. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk bersandar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hinata kaget bukan main sampai dia harus mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dia semakin tak bisa berkata-kata saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan-akan ia ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Hinata dan memakan jantungnya.

Tapi benar juga pertanyaan Sasuke. Mengapa dia bisa ada disini? Hinata bukan keluarga Sasuke, teman apalagi. Mereka kan tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Itu sebabnya Sasuke tampak tak senang melihat Hinata ada disini.

"A-Aku…" Hinata mencoba mejelaskan. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sejenak, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa ada disini.

"Seorang suster yang merawatmu menghubungiku," kata Hinata memulai penjelasannya, "dia bilang kau pingsan dan dibawa kemari. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi orang tuamu, tapi aku tidak menemukan nama kontak mereka disini." Hinata menunjukkan ponsel Sasuke padanya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang anak tidak punya nomor ponsel orang tuanya," protes Hinata.

"Madeo Ibuku dan Padeo Ayahku," balas Sasuke datar seraya mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ternyata jarum infus telah dilepas dari tangannya. Sepertinya dia sudah dibolehkan pulang oleh suster.

Hinata mengikuti yang dikatakan Sasuke dan mencari nama kontak tersebut. Dia menemukannya, Madeo dan Padeo. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan berjalan keluar. Hinata kemudian mengikutinya.

"Seharusnya kau buat nama mereka Okaa-san dan Otou-san. Sehingga orang lain bisa tahu. Bagaimana kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi," cerocos Hinata yang masih mengekori Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Hinata menabrak bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Hinata sedikit meringis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sela Sasuke seraya mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Hinata. Dia kembali berjalan menuju meja administrasi.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Aku sudah membayarnya," kata Hinata memberitahu.

Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin dan acuh. Kini dia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Hinata masih terus mengejarnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Benar-benar membuat kesal dan penasaran.

"Uchiha-san," panggilnya lagi. "Kalau kau ingin pulang biar aku antar," Hinata menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu," balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi kalau kau pingsan lagi bagaimana?" balas Hinata yang belum menyerah. Dia bahkan hampir menarik lengan Sasuke, namun dia mengurungkannya saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Mobilku ada di sebelah sana." Hinata menunjuk kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah Sasuke berjalan. "A-Ayo," ajaknya saat Sasuke masih diam saja.

Setelah menghela nafas Sasuke mengikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengaman," Hinata mengingatkan.

Saat di perjalanan Hinata mencoba menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Sasuke. Tentu saja mengenai hal-hal yang membuatnya heran setengah mati hari ini.

"Aku lihat di ponselmu kau sering menghubungiku?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Karena dia yakin _mood_ Sasuke sedang tidak baik.

"Iseng," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi darimana kau bisa tahu nomorku?"

"Aku lupa."

Hinata kini menyerah. Jawaban Sasuke memang semakin membuatnya penasaran. Tapi jika jawabannya terus datar seperti itu lama-lama membuat kesal juga. Kini dia hanya fokus menyetir dan melupakan tumpukan pertanyaan lain yang masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Itu rumahku."

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna biru _tosca_ yang cukup besar. Hinata menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah tersebut. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata. Hinata hanya bersungut melihatnya. Saat akan kembali menyalakan mesin, Sasuke mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Turunlah. Kau pasti belum makan siang."

Hinata masih duduk diam di mobilnya. _Apa Uchiha-san mengajakku makan siang di rumahnya_, pikirnya.

Sasuke yang tak sabar menunggu Hinata langsung membuka pintu mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Dia kemudian menarik Hinata keluar dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri kan?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan. Memangnya yang baru pingsan siapa," gumam Hinata jengkel. Dia kembali mengekori Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan memencet bel agar seseorang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu. Dia tersenyum dengan lebar menyambut anaknya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah pulang," katanya senang. "Siapa ini? Cantik sekali," lanjutnya saat melihat Hinata.

Hinata menebak ini adalah Madeo-nya Sasuke. Dia terus senyum-senyum melihat Sasuke dengan Hinata. Tampaknya ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang mengajak pacarnya main ke rumah. Padahal sebenarnya bukan itu yang terjadi sekarang.

"Pacar Sasuke, ya?" tanyanya yang masih tersenyum.

"Oh, bukan. Saya tadi…"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke. Sepertinya mengisyaratkan agar Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia temanku," jawab Sasuke.

"Dasar anak muda, suka malu-malu. Ayo masuk," ajak ibu Sasuke.

"Kami belum makan siang, Okaa-san," kata Sasuke _to the point_.

Hinata mendesis pelan. Ternyata dia tidak memanggil ibunya Madeo seperti yang ia tulis di ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan sama-sama. Suamiku, Itachi, ayo kita makan," panggil ibu Sasuke pada dua orang anggota keluarga yang lain.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil kini ikut bergabung bersama mereka bertiga di ruang makan. Hinata dipersilakan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Di depan mereka duduk ayah Sasuke, ibu Sasuke dan kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Oh, ada tamu," kata ayah Sasuke.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, ini Hyuuga Hinata," kata Sasuke.

"Halo, semua," sapa Hinata malu-malu.

"Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke rumah," celetuk Itachi yang membuat pipi Hinata memerah mendengarnya.

"Makanlah ini." Sasuke meletakkan sepotong lauk di atas nasi untuk Hinata.

Hal ini membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Enak?" tanya ibu Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Semua makanan yang dimasak oleh seorang ibu pasti enak," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya nuansa makan siang yang berbeda terjadi di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha karena kedatangan Hinata.

Selesai makan siang Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berada di pekarangan belakang rumah yang berhadapan dengan kolam renang. Dia meninggalkan Hinata sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan mengenakan celana pendek berwarna putih dan _T-shirt_ biru. Di tangannya ia membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan menyerahkannya satu kepada Hinata. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi," ucap Sasuke. Ternyata dia butuh waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Hinata.

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

"Tenang saja."

Mereka kembali diam untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke akhirnya berbicara, "Hari ini kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya."

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena tidak sopan kemarin. Jika di dekat Karin aku selalu seperti itu," jelas Hinata.

"Bukankah kalian sepupu?"

"Memang. Tapi hubunganku sangat tidak baik dengannya. Aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Karena mereka akan membenciku seperti dia membenciku. Aku pikir kau juga begitu."

"Itu tidak benar."

Hinata menoleh kepada Sasuke dan menatapnya heran.

"Saat aku menjahilimu kau tidak pernah membalasnya. Kau bisa saja menelpon kembali dan memaki atau memarahiku. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

"Jadi kau memang sengaja?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu dari Naruto. Itu hanya iseng."

Hinata benar-benar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mengganggu ketenangan orang dianggap sebagai keisengan.

"Jangan marah. Lagipula itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak seperti yang Karin katakan," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata rasanya makin kesal saja dengan Karin. Entah apa motivasinya melakukan hal ini kepada Hinata.

"Aku harus pulang," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Dia pamit pada seluruh keluarga yang ada di rumah sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Saat di perjalanan Hinata membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

_Hati-hati di jalan._

Hinata tidak membalasnya.

**Flashback Off . . .**

Hinata berhenti membaca ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia turun dari ranjang dengan malas dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga. Ayahnya baru saja pulang. Di atas meja terlihat ada banyak barang. Sepertinya oleh-oleh yang dibawa ayahnya dari Thailand. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Hiashi kesana. Proyeknya masih belum juga selesai. Mungkin villa yang dibangun tersebut sangat besar sehingga tidak bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu yang singkat. Keluarga Sabaku itu kelihatannya benar-benar kaya.

"Hinata, lihat ini. Bagus kan kalau Ibu yang memakainya?" tanya Terumi sambil menunjukkan sebuah kacamata yang lagi tren saat ini.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tas ini juga bagus. Wah, aku benar-benar cantik menenteng tas ini," puji Karin pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh ya, yang ini untukmu." Karin mengangsurkan sebuah jaket kepada Hinata.

_Lagi-lagi jaket?_ pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Karin bingung karena Hinata tidak menyambut jaket tersebut dari tangannya.

"Tidak mau. Jelek."

Hiashi, Terumi dan Karin tersentak kaget mendengarkan dua klausa yang baru meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Hinata memang pendiam, tapi dia tidak pernah berbicara datar seperti itu.

"Aku tidur saja," lanjut Hinata sambil beranjak dari ruang keluraga ke kamarnya.

Tiga anggota keluarga yang lain saling melihat satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian diam dan mengacuhkan barang-barang bagus yang kini teronggok tak berdaya di atas meja. Karin menggigit jarinya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia melihat Hinata bersikap aneh. Yang pertama saat Hinata menanyakan tentang Gaara dan yang kedua adalah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Karin mulai khawatir dengan kemungkinan Hinata akan tahu bahwa proyek pembangunan villa yang sedang dikerjakan ayah mereka adalah villa milik Gaara. Meskipun sebenarnya Karin masih penasaran darimana Hinata tahu tentang Gaara.

Tampaknya, Karin harus mulai waspada dengan Hinata sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Hinata berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Hari ini dia ada kelas pukul 8 pagi, sedangkan ini sudah hampir pukul 8. Telat sedikit memang tidak begitu masalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata harus tiba tepat waktu. Dia berpapasan dengan ayahnya di pintu masuk yang baru saja pulang _jogging_.

"Ohayou, Otou-san," sapanya cepat.

"Kau terlambat?" tanya Hiashi yang melihat putrinya pergi dengan terburu-buru. "Mari Ayah antar," lanjut Hiashi menawarkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Otou-san. Aku pergi sendiri saja." Hinata mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas dengan cepat dan bergegas menuju halte bis terdekat.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan setibanya dia di dalam bis. Perjalanan ke kampus memang tidak begitu jauh, semoga saja dia bisa sampai tepat waktu.

Karena jadwal kelas yang padat, Hinata hampir tidak sempat membaca buku harian Sasuke. Sekarang buku itu sudah seperti temannya. Dia selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Lagipula membaca buku ini bisa membuat Hinata terhibur layaknya membaca novel. Sasuke tampaknya punya bakat menjadi novelis jika saja dia masih hidup.

Begitu kelas berakhir, Hinata dengan cepat mengambil buku harian tersebut dari dalam tasnya dan membacanya sambil berjalan kaki menuju halte bis.

_9 Mei 2010_

_Setelah kejadian Hinata menolongku di rumah sakit, beberapa hari kemudian aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku juga sudah berhenti menjahilinya. Dan anehnya dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku. Padahal dia sudah jelas-jelas melihatku pingsan kemarin. Meskipun begitu, tampaknya takdir berkata lain. Saat aku mengantar ibuku pergi ke salon langganannya, aku bertemu dengan Hinata disana. Senyumnya lebih manis dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat. Mungkin aku saja yang berpikiran tidak-tidak tentangnya. Karena sebenarnya saat kami bertemulah Hinata menanyakan banyak hal._

**Flashback . . .**

"Ibu akan menghubungimu jika telah selesai. Kau boleh pergi kemana saja terlebih dahulu," kata Mikoto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Ketika hendak menyalakan kembali mesin mobil, Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan di depan mobilnya. Sasuke sempat pangling. Awalnya dia berpikir itu bukan Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memastikannya dengan turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam salon yang dipenuhi dengan wanita dan waria yang menggodanya di dalam.

Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah bangku yang diduduki Hinata. Seorang _barber_ tampak sedang memainkan rambut Hinata yang panjang dan sehat.

"Aku tinggal sebentar untuk mengambil alatnya, ya," katanya pada Hinata.

"Baik," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya dia lebih murah senyum dari yang Sasuke bayangkan. Hinata kemudian meraih sebuah majalah yang tersedia di meja salon. Namun dia mulai merasa aneh ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Hinata menoleh dan cukup kaget melihat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Uchiha-san? Apa kabar?" tanyanya semangat. Dia tampak ikut senang melihat Sasuke yang kondisinya lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Sudah mendingan. Kau ingin meluruskan rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa rambut Hinata tidak seikal biasanya.

"Ah, tidak. Dasar rambutku memang sangat lurus. Terkadang aku bosan sehingga aku merubah bentuknya tanpa harus memangkasnya," jelas Hinata. "Kelihatan aneh, ya?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang seharusnya tidak begitu mengerti tentang rambut wanita.

"Kurasa itu ide yang kreatif," Sasuke menanggapi.

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Salon ini memang ditujukan khusus untuk kaum hawa. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan seorang pemuda disini. Ya terkecuali waria tentunya.

"Aku mengantar Ibuku," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah lain ruangan. "Dia pasti senang melihatmu ada disini. Sejak kau pulang dari rumahku, Ibuku selalu menanyakanmu."

"Benarkah? Aku akan menyapanya nanti setelah selesai," janji Hinata. Sekarang adalah saatnya bagi rambutnya untuk diolah. Dia masih setia dengan model rambutnya yang ikal. Itu karena wajahnya yang mungil terlihat lebih berisi dengan bentuk rambutnya yang bergelombang.

Seperti yang Hinata katakan sebelumnya, ia langsung menghampiri ibu Sasuke dan menyapanya setelah _treatment_ pada rambutnya selesai dilakukan. Benar dugaan Sasuke. Ibunya sangat senang bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata bahkan diantar pulang oleh Sasuke dan ibunya hingga di depan rumah. Sedikit ganjil mengingat dirinya baru saja kenal dengan Sasuke.

**Flashback Off . . .**

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil yang tampaknya ditujukan padanya. Tepat di depan halte sebuah mobil berhenti. Si pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya sehingga Hinata bisa melihat siapa yang berada di dalam sana.

"Hitomi-san," sapanya senang.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata? Ayo kuantar," ajaknya.

Entah apa yang membuat Hinata dengan ringan melangkahkan kakinya kearah mobil Hitomi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Padahal peringatan ayahnya yang terkahir kali cukup keras. Jika kali ini dia ketahuan bertemu lagi dengan Hitomi, entah apa yang akan Hiashi lakukan padanya. Tapi Hinata sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Dia benar-benar senang bertemu dengan Hitomi.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Hitomi lagi agar dia tahu kemana tujuan mereka berikutnya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," jawab Hinata. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin aku ingin ke salon. Kau bisa menemaniku?" tanyanya pada Hitomi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu salon yang bagus di sekitar sini. Memangnya kau ingin memangkas rambutmu? Sayang sekali," Hitomi mengomentari.

"Ah, bukan. Aku ingin sedikit merubahnya saja," jelas Hinata.

"Contohnya?"

"Mungkin membuatnya jadi sedikit ikal."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata sontak membuat Hitomi mengerem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba ke pinggir jalan. Untung saja jalan sedang sepi. Kalau tidak dia bisa dimaki pengguna jalan lain karena mengerem kendaraannya seperti baru saja melihat setan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"O-Oh, tidak. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat kucing menyeberang dengan tiba-tiba," jawabnya.

Hinata memperhatikan sekitar. Tidak ada apa-apa. "Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja."

"Iya, mungkin saja." Hitomi kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Dia tiba-tiba diam. Tidak banyak bicara seperti tadi. Hinata memakluminya karena mungkin Hitomi masih panik karena kejadian barusan.

Seperti janjinya, Hitomi menemani Hinata ke sebuah salon yang cukup terkenal dan yang pasti mampu memenuhi permintaan Hinata akan rambutnya.

Dalam hati, Hitomi mulai berpikir akan banyak hal.

**.**

**.**

Semua orang sedang tidak berada di rumah saat Hinata pulang. Padahal dirinya tidak ikut makan malam di rumah. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mempertanyakannya. Ada atau tidak ada Hinata di ruang makan tidak pernah menjadi masalah. Lagipula Hinata sudah makan malam bersama Hitomi. Dia kelihatan puas dengan hasil rambutnya. Sehingga Hitomi mengajaknya untuk merayakannya bersama.

Setelah mandi Hinata tiduran di atas kasurnya. Dia meraih tasnya yang berada di sudut ranjang dan merogohnya. Setelah itu tangannya keluar bersama dengan buku harian Sasuke. Tidak terasa sudah seperempat isi buku ini sudah dia baca. Tapi setiap dia membacanya, dia semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Benar-benar seperti membaca novel misteri.

_10 Mei 2010_

_Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang menuju ke parkiran saat aku melihat dua Hyuuga yang lagi berseteru di depan majalah dinding sekolah. Di mading itu sebelumnya hasil jepretanku diumumkan sebagai pemenang kontes. Aku memang sudah sering melihat mereka beradu mulut. Tapi kali ini tampaknya sedikit mengerikan. Jika saja aku tidak segera datang, mungkin mereka sudah saling menjambak satu sama lain._

_Aku berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dan berniat memisahkan keduanya. Ternyata mereka sedang memperebutkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu karena benda tersebut berada di dalam genggaman kedua tangan gadis itu. Aku masih mencoba melerai mereka yang sepertinya sudah terbakar dalam emosi yang sangat dalam sehingga tidak menanggapi kehadiranku di antara mereka. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal ini. Karena salah satu dari mereka tidak ada juga yang kunjung mengalah, maka aku memisahkan mereka secara paksa. Walau pada akhirnya, aku sangat menyesal telah melakukannya._

_Di depanku, Hinata jatuh terduduk seraya meringis kesakitan._

**Flashback . . .**

"Aduh!" ringis Hinata saat tubuhnya yang limbung menyentuh lantai sekolah yang berdebu. Sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjerembab semakin dalam. Dia terdiam, begitu juga Sasuke dan Karin.

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri, namun Hinata menepisnya. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit sendiri perlahan-lahan. Mata sembabnya menatap Sasuke sendu, membuat Sasuke terkejut melihatnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menjauh sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan kuat.

Sasuke merasakan genggaman Karin di lengannya ketika dia ingin mengejar Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak membantu siapapun," jawab Sasuke datar sambil melepaskan genggaman Karin padanya.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata yang sudah ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menutup pintu mobil di belakangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku," balas Hinata dengan sedikit terisak.

"Apa semua gadis memang seperti ini? Menangis setelah selesai bertengkar. Sebenarnya apa yang kau ributkan dengan Karin? Apa kau harus sekasar itu padanya?" cecar Sasuke.

"Jadi, menurutmu akulah orang yang pantas disalahkan?" tanya Hinata balik dengan air mata yang semakin menggenangi sudut matanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Bagi orang yang punya keluarga sempurna sepertimu, tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sepertiku. Tinggal di rumah yang bagaikan neraka bersama orang-orang yang tidak pernah kucintai," jelas Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan katakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin di sekolah ini kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu."

Sasuke masih diam dan menyimak apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata padanya. Apalagi kalimat terakhir Hinata membuat Sasuke berpikir akan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini selalu dipendam Hinata, dan juga Karin.

"Karin bukanlah sepupuku. Dia adalah saudara tiriku…"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : yakk, sudah mulai menjawab pertanyaan lain dari para reviewers..tapi untuk chap 5 cukup segini dulu..semoga readers makin suka dan masih setia untuk membaca chap selanjutnya hehehe..btw Madeo dan Padeo itu pelafalan orang Korea untuk Mother dan Father..sedikit tertarik untuk menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda buat mendukung jalannya cerita.**

**especially I want to say thanks to :**

**Classico Blu **(seperti itulah kira-kira) **Ulva-chan, sasuhina-caem, Hitaiyo Mangetsu, Youichi Hikari, Hanyou Dark, Anie hikari tsuki, Yumi michiyo** (udah apdet) **lung** (kalo saya bilang nanti ga seru lagi donk hehehe) **Mamoka** (Hinata sama Karin emang ga pernah akur) **chibi beary** (wah entar pair-nya jadi berubah donk) **Tsubasa DeiChan **(gimana pun cara bacanya saya tetap mau bilang makasi) **Saruwatari Yumi **(oh ga apa-apa kog, dibaca aja udah senang) **all silent readers #bow**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**a/n : Flashback disini adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam Diary..**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback . . .**

Angin berhembus begitu kencang hingga melambaikan setiap helaian rambut kedua orang yang sedang beradu pandang di parkiran ini. Sikap Sasuke yang semula tegas kini mulai melunak melihat Hinata yang terus terisak. Sebelah tangannya masih terkepal kuat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan apapun itu yang berhasil dia rebut dari tangan Karin barusan. Punggungnya yang bersandar pada pintu mobil seakan mengunci pergerakannya dari hadapan Sasuke. Hal ini membuatnya semakin terdesak untuk mengungkapkan rahasia yang selama ini selalu ia pendam dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Hinata punya alasan akan hal itu. Dan ia sudah menyusun kalimat yang baik untuk ia ucapkan kepada pemuda yang masih enggan untuk berpaling dari hadapannya ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang tanpa kembali terisak.

"Karin bukanlah sepupuku. Dia adalah saudara tiriku…"

Sasuke tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata. Tapi ekspresi datar di wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Hinata mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak. Karena baginya Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang ia ucapkan. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur kesal, akhirnya Hinata kembali berbicara.

"Ayahku sering bekerja di luar kota, bahkan di luar negeri. Dulu keluarga kami hidup berpindah-pindah. Kami akan tinggal di tempat dimana ayahku mendapatkan proyek. Setelah aku masuk SMP, kebiasaan itu berubah. Ayahku membelikan sebuah rumah untuk kami. Saat ayahku pergi, aku hanya tinggal di rumah berdua dengan ibuku. Ibuku mulai tidak tahan dengan minimnya perhatian yang diberikan ayahku. Belum lagi gosip yang selalu menghampiri keluarga kami. Ayahku sering dituduh berselingkuh dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Akhirnya mereka bercerai. Karena ibuku tidak punya penghasilan, maka hak asuhku jatuh pada ayahku. Ayahku pun akhirnya menikah dengan janda itu. Dan janda itu adalah ibunya Karin," jelas Hinata.

Padahal Hinata sudah berjanji untuk mengubur masa lalunya yang cukup menyedihkan itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang jahat. Karena sepertinya begitulah anggapan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Dia benar-benar tertekan menghadapi Karin yang tak pernah mau kalah dengannya. Itu sebabnya sikapnya selalu arogan jika berhadapan dengan Karin.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan. Kalau begitu mari kita tegaskan saja. Jangan pernah ikut campur lagi dalam urusan antara aku dengan Karin. Jika kau ingin berhubungan dengannya, silakan saja. Tapi jangan ganggu-ganggu aku lagi," ancam Hinata.

Ia kembali membuka pintu mobil dan kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi mencegahnya. Hinata melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Dia mencoba untuk menanggapi yang telah Hinata katakan. Tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Apakah ia harus bersimpati, menyesal, atau malah memberikan pelukan? Akhirnya tidak ada satu pun yang Sasuke lakukan hingga Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

**Flashback Off . . .**

"Saudara tiri?" gumam Hinata. Ia menutup buku harian dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dan kembali mencerna kata-kata 'Hinata' di dalam buku harian.

"Aku dan Nee-san memang tidak mirip. Apalagi dengan Okaa-san. Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sejak dulu?" gumamnya lagi.

Ia kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia berdiam diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan melangkah menuju keluar kamar. Ia melihat Ayame baru saja pulang ke rumahnya. Ayame memang tidak menginap di rumah ini. Dia selalu pulang di malam hari dan akan kembali lagi besok pagi-pagi sekali. Dia memperhatikan sekitar rumah. Belum ada yang pulang. Itu artinya dia sedang sendirian di rumah.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati rak yang berisi buku-buku dan album foto. Ia mengambil semua album foto yang ada pada rak dan meletakkannya di lantai. Ia membuka album foto tersebut satu persatu. Satu album biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan foto-foto yang diambil pada waktu tertentu. Misalnya album bersampul merah yang sedang Hinata pegang ini. Album ini khusus berisi foto-foto yang diambil saat mereka sekeluarga sedang berlibur di Gunung Fuji. Hinata hanya membuka beberapa lembar lalu menutupnya. Tangannya kini beralih membuka album foto yang lain. Ia menghela nafas lelah setelah melihat semua isi dari album-album foto yang kini telah berserakan di atas lantai. Tidak ada foto masa lalu, seperti foto saat Hinata dan Karin masih kecil. Atau foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Hinata menggigit-gigit kukunya. Apa mungkin ada album foto lain yang disimpan di rumah ini? Dia akan mencoba mencarinya setelah mengembalikan semua album foto ini ke dalam rak.

Ia kemudian beralih ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Mumpung tidak ada seorang pun di rumah, ia bisa dengan bebas menggeledah seluruh isi rumah ini. Tapi ruang kerja ayahnya didominasi oleh sketsa-sketsa bangunan yang dirancangnya. Tidak ada satu pun album foto di ruangan ini. Hinata pun akhirnya keluar tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa. Ia kemudian berpikir dimana lagi ada ruangan yang mungkin menyimpan album-album foto masa lalu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Hinata akhirnya teringat dengan sebuah gudang yang ada di bawah tanah. Hinata belum pernah sekali pun menginjakkan kaki disana. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Hinata mengambil sebuah senter di atas meja dapur dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu menuju gudang yang juga terdapat di dapur. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Berhati-hati jika ada anak tangga yang sudah lapuk. Sarang laba-laba bertebaran dimana-mana. Begitu sampai di bawah, ia mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu yang mungkin saja tersedia. Setelah mencari-cari dengan memperhatikan sekitar, Hinata akhirnya menemukannya. Dan untung saja lampu di ruangan ini masih menyala. Ia memadamkan cahaya pada senter dan mulai melakukan pencarian.

Hinata cukup terkejut melihat begitu banyaknya barang yang disimpan disini. Dan bahkan beberapa barang tampak masih bagus dan layak dipakai. Lalu mengapa semuanya malah berdiam disini? Matanya menangkap banyak sekali kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk sehingga tingginya hampir mencapai atap ruangan. Ia sempat ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan pencarian. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya yang lebih besar mengalahkan semuanya.

"Tidak masalah jika harus berkotor-kotor dan kelelahan," ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dia mulai membuka kardus-kardus yang mampu dijangkaunya terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari di kardus ketiga yang ia buka. Ia mengambil album foto yang terletak paling atas dari dalam kardus. Meski agak berdebu namun Hinata tetap membukanya.

"Ini foto-fotoku waktu kecil," gumamnya.

Ia membuka lembar-lembar berikutnya dengan cepat hingga lembar terakhir. Hanya ada fotonya sendiri sejak lahir sampai ia berusia sekitar lima tahun.

"Seharusnya foto Nee-san ada di sekitar sini."

Ia mulai membongkar isi kardus tersebut dan melihat-lihat isinya. Tapi semuanya hanya berisi fotonya sendiri. Saat pertama ia masuk sekolah, ikut beberapa kontes, dan foto-foto yang membuat Hinata agak kaget melihatnya. Ada satu album yang berisi khusus foto-fotonya yang sepertinya diambil oleh fotografer handal. Hinata berani bertaruh foto-foto ini bisa menjadi _cover_ di sebuah majalah. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan album tersebut dan memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu pusing. Ia berjongkok menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tanpa peringatan tersebut. Seperti saat datang, sakit itu pergi dengan tiba-tiba juga.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan tumpukan album foto yang baru saja ia bongkar. Semakin kemari ia menganggap 'Hyuuga Hinata' dalam buku harian Sasuke adalah dirinya. Meskipun kemiripan antara dirinya dengan si 'Hinata' itu bahkan belum mencapai 10 persen.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" gumamnya. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan arah dan tersesat. Yang semakin membuatnya tertekan adalah tidak adanya orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara dan bertukar pikiran. Satu-satunya orang yang ia yakini bisa membantunya telah meninggal. Lalu kepada siapa lagi dia bisa bertanya? Dia sungguh bingung.

Saat merasa kalap dan bingung, matanya kembali menangkap suatu barang yang masih bagus namun dianggap tidak lagi layak pakai dan disimpan disini. Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah koper di sudut ruangan. Ia membaringkan koper tersebut ke lantai dan membuka kancingnya.

"Pakaian?"

Hinata melihat pakaian-pakaian yang sangat cantik di dalam koper itu. Ada baju, celana, rok, _dress_ dan syal. Semuanya masih sangat bagus dan rapi. Hinata semakin heran barang-barang siapa ini. Ia kemudian mengambil selembar baju dan mencocokkannya dengan tubuhnya.

Pas.

Ia kemudian memilih-milih pakaian yang masih cocok dipakai saat ini. Sedangkan yang ia anggap sudah ketinggalan jaman, ia tinggalkan di dalam koper. Ia kemudian berpikir. Darimana ia mendapatkan kemampuan untuk memutuskan baju mana yang tidak _old-fashioned_. Karena penampilannya selama ini memang biasa-biasa saja, jauh dari kata modis. Ia mengacuhkannya dan mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian yang ia rasa masih bisa dipakai. Ia kemudian meraih senter yang sejak tadi berada di lantai dan beranjak meninggalkan gudang. Tak lupa ia mematikan lampu sebelum mendaki anak tangga.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Hinata langsung mencoba pakaian-pakaian yang ia ambil dari gudang. Benar dugaannya. Baju-baju itu memang ukurannya. Ia melihat penampilannya di cermin. Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang selama ini berdandan kampungan. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mulai memakai pakaian ini ke kampus besok. Tapi ia butuh tas dan sepatu yang cocok. Ia kemudian ingat dengan sepasang _high heels_ yang dibelikan ayahnya di Paris. Sebenarnya sepatu itu dibelikan untuk Karin. Namun karena tidak muat pada Karin, maka Karin memberikan sepatu itu untuk Hinata. Akhirnya ada gunanya juga sepatu itu, pikirnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah tas berwarna netral dari kamar Karin. Kehilangan satu tas pasti tidak akan membuatnya kelimpungan. Hinata kembali melihat penampilannya di cermin.

Sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback . . .**

11 Mei 2010

"Baiklah anak-anak! Hari ini kita masuk ke materi permainan _baseball_. Secara teori sudah kalian pelajari di buku. Kita akan langsung masuk ke praktek. Untuk itu kalian bentuklah empat tim. Tim 1 akan melawan Tim 2, dan Tim 3 akan melawan Tim 4. Mulai sekarang!"

Semua siswa kelas 3C sedang berkumpul di tengah lapangan olahraga SMA Konoha pada pelajaran olahraga. Mereka sudah siap dengan seragam olahraga yang berwarna hijau untuk siswa dan warna merah muda untuk siswi. Kaos berkerah lengan pendek dan celana pendek menjadi seragam olahraga yang resmi di sekolah ini.

Seperti biasa saat pelajaran olahraga, Hinata akan mengucir rambutnya. Dia bagaikan _Queen Bee_. Apapun yang ia lakukan akan diikuti oleh teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Mereka juga ikut-ikutan mengucir rambut mereka khusus pada pelajaran olahraga saja.

Untuk pertandingan pertama, Tim 1 dimana Hinata yang menjadi kaptennya akan melawan Tim 2. Kapten Tim 2 adalah Karin. Hinata bersama Sakura, Shion dan beberapa temannya yang lain akan menjadi pemukul pertama. Mereka telah bersiap di tengah lapangan. Tim 3 dan Tim 4 yang belum bertanding menjadi suporter dan menyemangati kedua tim yang sedang bertanding. Meski sebagian besar dari mereka mendukung Tim 1. Pertandingan yang cukup seru semakin menarik ketika Tim 1 terus memimpin pertandingan.

Hinata sedang berlari mengitari lapangan ketika pukulannya mengenai bola yang dilempar oleh pelempar dari Tim 2. Salah satu pemain dari Tim 2 mencoba menangkap bola yang sedang melayang. Hinata mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya ia melompat sehingga tubunya terseret mengenai garis. Timnya menjadi pemenang ketika Hinata memperoleh poin. Semua pemain lain dari Tim 1 menghampiri Hinata dan memujinya yang berhasil memenangkan tim mereka. Ketika ingin berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, Hinata meringis sambil memegangi lututnya. Ternyata ada sedikit luka saat tubuhnya terseret tadi.

"Mau kutemani ke UKS?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi sendiri saja," tolaknya.

Hinata meminta izin kepada guru mereka sebelum menuju ke UKS. Ketika tiba di UKS, sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Karena lukanya tidak parah, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk mengobatinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata yang menjadi masalah disini bukanlah luka pada lututnya. Melainkan seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang luka?" tanyanya saat melihat Hinata mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kotak obat.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Seingatnya ancamannya kemarin sudah cukup keras. Dia akhirnya menemukan sebotol alkohol dan kapas. Ia mengambil keduanya dari dalam kotak obat dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Tentunya bukan ranjang yang sama dengan yang ditiduri pemuda itu. Ia membersihkan lukanya dengan air sebelum mengobatinya.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat kakinya tiba-tiba saja tidak menyentuh lantai. Pemuda itu dengan lancang menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya ke atas ranjang. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa helai kapas dan menuanginya dengan cairan alkohol.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri," kata Hinata ketus. "Sudah kubilang jangan campuri lagi urusanku, kan?"

"Cerewet," balas Sasuke tak kalah ketusnya.

"Apa? Aahh!" teriak Hinata ketika dinginnya cairan alkohol pada kapas menyentuh lukanya. "Kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan?" tanyanya marah.

"Kau bisa membentak orang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengobati luka pada lututnya.

"Sudah selesai," kata Sasuke memberitahu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata yang memancing sebuah senyuman dari bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya pada ranjang. Wajahnya kini berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak panik, namun juga malu. Terlihat dari rona merah yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar di pipinya.

"M-Mau apa kau?" tanyanya. Ia semakin panik saat melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

Sasuke menggerakkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pipinya semakin memanas ketika bibir Sasuke mendarat di puncak hidungnya. Jantung Hinata berpacu dengan cepat. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya karena begitu tegangnya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar ketika tidak mendapati Sasuke di hadapannya. Pemuda sialan itu pasti sedang mentertawakannya. Ia yakin ekspresi wajahnya tadi sangat lucu dan menggelitik perut Sasuke. Hinata jadi semakin kesal saja.

"Sepertinya dia suka padamu," kata seseorang dari ambang pintu.

"Dia itu sangat menjengkelkan," balas Hinata.

"Oh ya? Seharusnya kau menamparnya saat dia menciummu jika dia memang menjengkelkan. Bukan malah tersipu malu," goda Gaara.

Benar juga yang dikatakan Gaara, pikir Hinata. Tunggu dulu!

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku melihat semuanya," jawabnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata malu setengah mati di hadapan Gaara. Awas saja dia.

"Dia sering menghubungiku dan selalu berhenti saat aku ingin mengangkatnya. Dan sekarang dia berani menggodaku. Keterlaluan," keluh Hinata kesal.

"Caranya kuno sekali," Gaara mengomentari.

"Apanya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia beranjak dari ambang pintu dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang sedang bingung dan kesal. Kehadiran Gaara benar-benar tidak membantu apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru saja kembali dari toilet untuk mengganti seragamnya. Ia harus terlambat kembali ke kelas karena mengobati lukanya. Seragam olahraganya telah ia simpan di dalam loker. Sekarang ia berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada orang yang terus memotret dirinya dari jauh.

Jepret. Jepret. Jepret.

Setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan selalu diabadikan melalui lensa kamera. Bahkan setiap ekspresinya juga ikut terekam dengan baik. Sang fotografer tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Meski amatir, hasilnya tetap bagus.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja terdiam di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari ada seseorang yang terus mengintainya sejak tadi. Dan benar saja, Hinata melihat seseorang di seberang sana sedang membidikkan lensa kamera kearahnya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Hinata berkecak pinggang seraya memperhatikannya. Ia berdiri tegak sambil menyeringai. Hinata terlihat kesal dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sasuke membawa kameranya pergi menaiki tangga. Saat Hinata sampai di lantai dua tempat sebelumnya Sasuke berdiri, ia melihat Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Ia kembali mendaki anak tangga hingga sampai di atap gedung sekolah.

"Kau!" teriaknya pada Sasuke yang kembali memotret dirinya.

Hinata setengah berlari menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk merebut kamera dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat kameranya tinggi, membuat Hinata berjinjit dan melompat untuk meraih kamera tersebut.

"Kemarikan. Aku ingin menghapus semua gambarku," cerca Hinata.

"Ini kan kameraku," cegah Sasuke.

Hinata kelelahan dan berhenti melompat. "Tapi kau mengambil gambar tanpa seizin orangnya."

"Apa harus. Memangnya apa hebatnya dirimu?"

Hinata meniup poninya dan terlihat kesal. Kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Dan pemuda ini malah semakin giat mengganggunya.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja," kata Hinata mengalah. Dia berbalik dan berniat beranjak pergi. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena Sasuke menahan lengannya. Hinata pun kembali berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Belum sempat ia berkomentar, ia merasakan tangan Sasuke meraih bagian belakang tengkuknya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Matanya melebar, terlalu kaget untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menolak dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan sama sekali tidak berpaling ke belakang lagi.

**.**

**.**

Hinata berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Pikirannya terus mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah. Bagaimana cara Sasuke menariknya dan menciumnya, sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya.

"Keterlaluan," gumamnya. Rona merah di pipinya tidak kunjung pergi karena tersipu malu. Ciuman pertama di hidung masih bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi saat ia mencium di bibir, hah Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Perasaan di dalam dadanya berkecamuk tak karuan.

Ia kemudian duduk dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Berani sekali pemuda itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Bukankah ciuman hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang saling mencintai? Bukannya cinta, dia bahkan sangat membenci Sasuke. Dia benar-benar kesal.

"Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan," teriaknya frustasi. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke!" katanya seraya mengguncang-guncang boneka _teddy bear_ yang ia anggap sebagai Sasuke.

"Huwaaa!"

**Flashback Off . . .**

"Sepertinya 'Hinata' punya hubungan yang rumit dengan Sasuke," gumamnya seraya bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang telah ia paskan semalam. Tentu saja dengan sepatu dan tas yang ia ambil dari kamar Karin. Sepertinya pagi ini dia belum menyadari bahwa satu tasnya hilang. Atau mungkin dia tidak akan menyadarinya karena begitu banyak tas yang ia punya.

Ia menutup buku harian Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan berniat untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat. Hanya ada Karin di ruang makan. Mungkin ayahnya belum pulang _jogging_. Sedangkan ibunya, Hinata tidak begitu peduli.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Hinata.

Karin menyemburkan susu yang ia minum saat melihat penampilan Hinata yang berubah 180 derajat. Rambutnya, pakaiannya, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Hinata seperti biasanya. Ia tahu Hinata menenteng tasnya. Tapi mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan untuk memprotesnya. Ia memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Dia berubah menjadi _Barbie_, mahasiswa yang pergi ke kampus seperti hendak ke pesta. Belum pernah ada _Barbie_ di kampus mereka selain Karin dan teman se-genk-nya.

Hinata mengenakan _dress_ selutut dengan _high heels_ dari Paris. Dan model rambutnya semakin menambah modis dirinya. Karin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdandan seperti ini? Siapa yang mengajarkannya?

"Nee-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat Karin membiarkan susu yang ia minum belepotan di bibirnya. Dia juga memasang tampang bodoh, seperti baru melihat _magic_.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya seraya mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera pergi setelah menghabiskan segelas susu. Seperti biasa dia tidak akan berangkat dengan Karin. Dia sudah terbiasa naik bis. Dan pagi ini dia akan tetap naik bis. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, penampilannya terlalu mencolok jika naik bis. Akhirnya ia melambaikan tangan dan sebuah taksi pun berhenti di depannya. Mungkin mulai hari ini dia akan naik taksi saat pergi dan pulang kuliah. Uang sakunya juga tidak akan habis untuk membayar ongkos taksi.

Keganjilan demi keganjilan tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Saat ia tiba di kampus, semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Bukan hanya lelaki tapi wanita juga. Sebagian dari mereka merasa kagum, namun yang sebagian lagi terlihat iri. Bagaimana tidak. Barang-barang yang ia kenakan adalah barang yang diidam-idamkan oleh banyak wanita untuk dimiliki. Awalnya mereka mengira gadis ini adalah mahasiswa baru. Tetapi setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, mereka akan berkata _Hyuuga Hinata_. Ya, belum sampai lima menit Hinata menginjakkan kaki di kampus, dirinya telah menjadi perbincangan banyak mahasiswa di kampus layaknya _trending topic_ di Twitter.

Sifatnya yang sudah terbiasa masa bodoh membuatnya tak memperhatikan sekitar. Tetapi ketika dia menyadari ada banyak mata yang memperhatikannya, dia malah jalan menunduk dan terlihat malu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sampai di kelas lebih cepat. Ia duduk di bangku yang biasa ia duduki dan menghela nafas karena akhirnya dia bisa tiba juga di kelas. Tapi keadaannya sama saja. Seluruh kelas juga sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Ino masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri bangkunya yang selalu berada di sebelah Hinata. Ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut ikal duduk di bangku yang biasa diduduki Hinata, Ino berniat untuk pindah dan akan mengajak Hinata duduk di sebelahnya jika dia sudah datang. Tapi Ino tampak cukup heran dengan gadis ini. Tidak biasanya ada mahasiswa yang berpenampilan mencolok di kelas ini. Mungkin dia adalah mahasiswa baru dan Ino ingin berbaik hati menyapanya duluan.

"Hai," sapanya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan Ino sempat terdiam sesaat.

"Hai," balasnya balik menyapa.

"Hinata? Kau Hinata, kan? Ah benar," tanya Ino terheran-heran seraya duduk di bangkunya. Ino kembali memperhatikan Hinata. "Kau kelihatan…" Ino terlihat bingung dan takjub sehingga dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Aneh, ya?" tanya Hinata. Mungkin itu sebabnya sejak tadi orang-orang terus memperhatikannya.

"Tidak. Kau kelihatan luar biasa," akhirnya Ino menemukan kata yang cocok. "Tapi ada sedikit yang kurang," komentarnya.

"Aksesoris?" tanya Hinata tepat sasaran.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau berdandan seperti ini. Dan kau menyadari apa yang kurang dari penampilanmu," jelas Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Rasanya sulit untuk menjelaskan. Seperti ada sesuatu…" Hinata juga terlihat bingung untuk menyambung kalimatnya, "…entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku ingin seperti ini."

"Ini benar-benar bagus. Kita bisa _shopping_ bersama jika kau mau," ajaknya. Hinata memang tidak pernah menyanggupi ajakan Ino untuk berbelanja. Tapi kali ini dengan senang hati dia mengatakan iya.

Sementara itu Karin memperhatikan kejanggalan pada diri Hinata dari luar kelas. Ia terlihat seperti orang linglung. Belum lagi saat ia mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya. Mereka semua membicarakan tentang Hinata, bahkan membanding-bandingkannya dengan dirinya.

"Kau sudah lihat Hinata, kan? Berbeda sekali."

"Iya. Kupikir dia mahasiswa baru. Ternyata dia adiknya Karin."

"Jika dilihat lama-lama, kurasa Hinata lebih cantik dari Karin. Selama ini kita tidak memperhatikannya karena penampilannya yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Iya, dia sangat manis. Kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya, ya."

Karin terlihat frustasi karena orang-orang kini sedang memuji-muji Hinata. Dia tampak tidak terima. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya masih lebih baik ketimbang Hinata. Baru berubah sedikit saja sudah menarik perhatian yang begitu besar. Karin tidak bisa membiarkannya. Hinata tidak boleh menjadi idola menggantikan dirinya. Dia adalah _Queen Bee_ di kampus ini. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambil kedudukan itu dari dirinya, termasuk adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu kita terulang lagi, Hyuuga Hinata," gumamnya dengan penuh amarah.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : saya mendapatkan banyak kata 'penasaran' untuk fic ini..semakin di-update, justru makin membuat penasaran..tapi tetap ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab di setiap chapter-nya..semoga aja readers semakin suka dan bukannya bosan dengan fic ini :)**

**especially I want to say thanks to :**

**Ano-ne **(jadinya ga SasuHina lagi donk) **Reverie Metherlence **(mau nanya apa aja juga bole ^^ pokoknya dengan berjalannya fic ini semua pertanyaan akan kejawab) **lung** (iya Hinata udah mulai ngikutin sifat 'Hinata' yg diceritain dalam buku harian) **Himeka Kyousuke **(mungkin memang ada beberapa hal yg udah kebaca sama readers) **Hyou Hyouichiffer** (aduh jadi bingung mau jawab yg mana duluan hahaha, tapi yg pasti semuanya bakalan saya jawab satu persatu di chap" depan) **Youichi Hikari, Ulva-chan, Aiza-chan kim, yuuaja, Yumi michiyo, Saruwatari Yumi** (udah apdet) **sasuhina-caem **(mungkin masi agak jauh buat tau apa yg terjadi sama Hinata, yg saya harapin semoga aja ga bosan bacanya) **Yukio Hisa **(hubungan Hiashi-Hinata-Hitomi marganya sama" Hyuuga #dibletak hahaha) **IndigOnyx **(kalo nanya masalah jumlah chap kayanya agak panjang, belasan chap mungkin tapi belum tau juga sih) **El Lavender** (sebenarnya sedih itu relatif kan, tergantung dari konsep ceritanya #lirikatas pertanyaannya udah dijawab) **Mamoka **(tapi kalo diliat dari jumlah katanya yg kemarin paling panjang lho dari chap" yg lain, mungkin karena t.b.c nya pas lagi seru kali ya) **aoiyuuko** (kalo boleh jujur pas UN dulu nilai bahasa Indonesia saya emang paling rendah ketimbang pelajaran lain hehehe, tapi saya tetap berusaha menyajikan cerita dengan penulisan yg baik) **Classico Blu **(oya kemarin lupa dikabari lewat PM, iya Sasuke emang kurang sehat [?]) **Aiiko Aiiyhumi **(mungkin karena summary-nya kurang menarik ya)

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**a/n : Flashback disini adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam Diary..**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus sering-sering belanja berdua seperti ini," kata Ino pada Hinata saat mereka sedang berkeliling di Shibuya.

Jam kuliah telah berakhir pada pukul satu. Enggan langsung pulang ke rumah, Ino mengajak Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya ke surga belanja di Shibuya. Mereka memasuki satu toko ke toko lain untuk mencari aksesoris-aksesoris unik yang sedang trendi. Kedua tangan mereka telah penuh dengan begitu banyak belanjaan. Ino cukup kaget melihat sejumlah uang yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu memliki uang saku yang bernilai fantastis.

"Jadi selama ini dimana kau menyimpan uang-uangmu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku meninggalkannya di dalam lemari. Aku memang tidak terbiasa berbelanja seperti ini," jawab Hinata seraya mengangkat beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

"Kau ini aneh. Aku bisa gila jika tidak berbelanja, minimal sebulan sekali."

Hinata hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Ino. Ternyata berbelanja itu asyik juga. Bisa menghilangkan kepenatan dan tentu saja semakin _up-to-date_ dengan produk-produk terbaru.

"Ayahmu tidak akan marah, kan?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak tahu. Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya, karena aku sedang bahagia hari ini," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Seharusnya di saat seperti ini tidak perlu memikirkan resiko apa-apa. Nikmati saja.

"Aku lapar. Kita makan ramen, yuk," ajak Ino.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino yang memasuki sebuah warung ramen. Meski hanya jajanan pinggir jalan, tapi ramen disini memiliki rasa yang sangat enak. Hampir semua pengunjung di warung ramen memperhatikan dua gadis cantik yang baru saja datang itu. Mereka benar-benar terpesona. Percakapan mereka berdua pun terus berlanjut sambil menikmati ramen yang sudah tersaji panas-panas.

"Model rambut seperti ini sedang trendi. Kurasa aku harus mencobanya juga," kata Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa menemanimu ke salon," balas Hinata.

Hari ini Hinata merasa bahwa dia benar-benar memiliki seorang teman.

**.**

**.**

Karin melangkah tak sabaran ke dalam rumah dan menaiki deretan anak tangga dengan cepat. Tangannya terkepal sebelum ia mengetukkannya dengan kuat pada sebuah pintu. Tidak puas dengan hanya melakukan itu, Karin membuat kegaduhan dengan berteriak agar orang yang berada di dalam segera membukakan pintu.

"Buka pintunya. Cepat!" perintahnya.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka. Dari dalam Hinata muncul dengan tampang bingung.

"Kembalikan tasku!" pintanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menambil tasku tanpa seizinku. Sekarang cepat kembalikan!" ulangnya.

Hinata mengalah dan mengambil tas yang tadinya ia gunakan ke kampus. Ia menuang seluruh isinya ke atas ranjang dan kembali menghampiri Karin untuk mengembalikannya. Karin merampasnya dari tangan Hinata.

"Sepatunya juga," katanya lagi.

"Sepatu itu kan tidak muat padamu," tolak Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat kembalikan!"

"Hentikan!" ucap seseorang menginterupsi.

Karin dan Hinata tersentak kaget melihat ayah mereka membentak untuk menghentikan adu mulut di antara mereka. Hinata tertunduk dan tampak takut. Karin juga seperti itu.

"Kembalikan," perintah Hiashi.

"B-Baik, Otou-san," jawab Hinata.

"Bukan kau, tapi Karin," sela Hiashi.

"Apa?" Karin terkejut mendengar namanya disebutkan.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kembalikan tas itu pada Hinata. Kau sudah punya banyak. Mengapa kau tidak bisa berbagi dengan adikmu," jelas Hiashi.

"Tapi, Otou-san…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!" bentak Hiashi lagi.

Meski bukan dirinya yang sedang dibentak, tapi sangat terlihat jelas ketakutan di wajah Hinata. Ia benar-benar takut melihat ayahnya marah seperti ini.

Terumi tiba-tiba datang dan ikut menginterupsi.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah pada Karin?" tanyanya pada Hiashi.

"Jangan ikut campur saat aku mendidik anak-anakku," balas Hiashi dingin.

Terumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia ikut diam bersama dua putrinya. Entah karena terlalu takut atau memang ingin membantah, Karin tak kunjung mengembalikan tas yang ia pegang kepada Hinata. Hiashi pun berinisiatif untuk melakukannya sendiri.

"Kapan-kapan akan Ayah belikan lagi," janjinya pada Hinata seraya menyerahkan tas yang ia ambil dari tangan Karin.

"Terima kasih, Otou-san," ucap Hinata.

Hiashi kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Hinata sebelum kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sudah cukup kegaduhan yang terjadi di rumah ini. Ia ingin ketenangan untuk kembali bekerja di ruangannya.

Karin yang tampak kesal berjalan menuju kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Terumi. Hinata menghela nafas lega seakan baru saja keluar dari ancaman mulut buaya.

Di dalam kamar Karin terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa Otou-san membela gadis sialan itu," katanya marah-marah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Terumi.

"Okaa-san tidak lihat? Ia mengambil tasku secara diam-diam dan memakainya," jawab Karin kesal.

"Kau benar. Tidak biasanya Hiashi membela anak itu."

"Aku mulai merasa takut, Okaa-san. Takut semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu," kata Karin yang mulai terisak.

"Dengar, Karin. Dengarkan Ibu," perintah Terumi seraya menangkup wajah putrinya.

"Keadaan tidak akan kembali seperti dulu. Selama Hinata lupa akan segalanya, hidup kita tidak akan kembali seperti dulu. Percayalah," ujar Terumi meyakinkan Karin.

Karin mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan keadaan ini, tidak boleh. Ini semua hanya kebetulan. Masa lalu tidak boleh terulang lagi.

Tidak akan.

Sementara Hinata di kamarnya terduduk dengan tangan yang masih memegangi tas yang ia perebutkan dengan Karin. Tas itu kemudian terjatuh ketika pegangannya melemas. Kedua tangannya kini beralih menutup wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya. Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, dia mulai menyadari akan sesuatu yang merasuki dirinya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi tampaknya tokoh 'Hinata' dalam buku harian Sasukelah yang telah mempengaruhinya. Dia mulai yakin bahwa 'Hinata' dan dirinya adalah orang yang sama.

"Terumi dan Karin, mereka pasti bukan keluarga kandungku," gumamnya. "Lalu siapa ibu kandungku?"

Sayangnya sejauh ini Sasuke belum pernah menceritakan tentang sosok ibu kandungnya Hinata. Itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa menerka-nerka.

"Apa mungkin…" terkanya, "…ah tidak mungkin Hitomi-san adalah ibuku," lanjutnya seraya tertawa hambar. Ia menghela nafas, "Lalu siapa?"

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Hinata menebak Hitomi sebagai ibunya. Secara fisik mereka memang terlihat mirip. Selain itu sikap ayahnya yang keras tanpa alasan jika Hinata dekat-dekat dengan Hitomi semakin memperkuat dugaannya. Hitomi juga pernah keceplosan berbicara tentang Hiashi. Seakan-akan ia kenal baik dengan Hiashi. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia kembali meraih buku harian Sasuke dan membukanya tepat di lembaran yang diberi pembatas. Dari situlah ia akan kembali membaca.

_15 Mei 2010_

_Setelah insiden di atap gedung sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata terkesan terus mencoba menjauhiku. Dia bahkan tak ambil pusing ketika melihatku dekat dengan Karin. Sepertinya dia memang tidak main-main dengan ancamannya hari itu. Aku yakin sekarang dia sangat membenciku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf padanya. Aku memang sudah lancang mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Jujur, meski sebentar aku sangat menikmatinya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin dia berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian di hari itu dan tidak ingin lagi berurusan denganku. Namun tetap saja, terkadang takdir suka mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya._

**Flashback . . .**

"Okaa-san ingin kubelikan makanan?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari bandara untuk mengantarkan Itachi yang akan melakukan studi banding di sebuah Universitas di Korea Selatan. Di seberang telpon Sasuke mendengarkan kata tidak dari ibunya. Karena tiba-tiba saja Fugaku mengajaknya untuk makan malam berdua di luar. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya dan mematikan telpon setelah mereka mengakhiri percakapan. Ia kembali fokus menyetir dan menikmati pemandangan indah di Sabtu malam ini di sekitar dermaga yang ia lewati.

Ia kemudian menginjak rem ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sedang berjalan kaki memasuki dermaga. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti orang tersebut masuk ke dalam. Ia terus memperhatikan orang yang berjalan di depannya. Kadang ia menendang-nendang kerikil yang berserakan. Ia tampak tak baik-baik saja. Ia kemudian menyeringai. Ada niat ingin menjahili orang tersebut.

"Tidak kusangka ciuman kemarin membuatmu jadi seperti ini," katanya mengagetkan orang itu.

"Kau?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Sudah Sasuke duga ia akan menanggapinya begitu.

"Ciuman apa?" tanyanya kikuk.

Sasuke terkejut, "Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"T-Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Sasuke kini tertawa lepas, "Pantas saja sangat canggung. Hahaha!"

Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan kesal tanpa membalas ucapannya. Baginya hari ini sudah sangat buruk. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan dan suka cari masalah ini lagi di saat ia sedang kesal setengah mati seperti ini. Kehadirannya hanya memperparah keadaan saja.

Hinata berjalan cepat ke tepi laut meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertawa dengan begitu senangnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyapa kulitnya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau berkelahi lagi dengan Karin, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang kembali mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata. "Dan ayahku membelanya."

"Makanya kau kesal seperti ini?"

Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku lagi!" bentak Hinata seraya menolak tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat agar menjauh darinya. Bukannya Sasuke yang menjauh justru dirinya yang terdorong hingga tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh ke laut.

"Aaahh!"

Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap menyapa air laut yang pasti sangat dingin. Namun itu tidak terjadi. Hinata membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke menangkap tubuhnya dengan memeluknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa jauh darimu."

Jantung Hinata berdegup cepat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memenuhi dadanya dan membuatnya sesak. Tatapan mata Sasuke semakin membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau bagaimana saat mendengarkan apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu…"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Sasuke menciumnya lagi seperti saat di atap gedung sekolah waktu itu. Namun kali ini Hinata tidak menolaknya. Ia justru memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membalas ciuman Sasuke meski agak sedikit canggung mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia membalas ciuman dari seorang pemuda. Tangannya meremas pelan _sweater_ yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mendekapnya. Sasuke masih menciumnya dengan begitu lembut, membuatnya semakin tak bisa menolak.

Ia merasa malu saat Sasuke menatap wajahnya yang memerah setelah ciuman berakhir. Tapi ia yakin Sasuke tak akan mentertawakannya. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, membuatnya merasa lega.

"Sudah malam. Ayo kuantar pulang," ajak Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan dermaga. Entah kenapa semua rasa kesal di dada Hinata seakan lenyap tak bersisa. Tergantikan oleh perasaan yang lain yang belum mampu Hinata ungkapkan apa itu. Tapi yang pasti, ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

**Flashback Off . . .**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seisi kampus kembali memperhatikan Hinata. Penampilannya bahkan semakin menarik dari kemarin. Ino yang biasanya berdandan biasa kini ikut menjadi _Barbie_. Seperti sedang membuat _squad_ dengan Hinata agar Karin dan teman-temannya iri. Keduanya punya wajah cantik dan berpenampilan modis. Sepertinya kampus ini akan lebih berwarna sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, Karin tampak begitu kesal karena kini perhatian orang-orang di kampus telah terbagi dua. Keadaan ini membuatnya semakin tidak tenang.

"Ini baru namanya hidup, Hinata. Kau harus menikmatinya. Makan enak, tampil cantik, _treatment_," jelas Ino saat mereka sedang menunggu jadwal mata kuliah selanjutnya di kantin.

"Kau benar, Ino. Selama ini aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya," balas Hinata yang sedang menikmati jusnya.

"Karena Karin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Semalam kami hampir berkelahi jika saja Ayahku tidak datang menghentikannya."

"Karena apa?"

Hinata menunjuk tas yang ia pakai. "Ini miliknya. Tapi kata Ayahku aku boleh memilikinya sekarang. Dan dia berjanji akan membelikan yang baru."

"Syukurlah Ayahmu membelamu."

"Iya. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Yang penting kini Ayahmu sudah mulai peduli padamu. Aku jadi ikut senang."

Hinata tersenyum. Benar kata Ino. Tidak usah dipedulikan jika ayahnya tiba-tiba saja baik padanya. Justru dia harus bersyukur dengan keadaan itu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Karin terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Dia terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. Karena sudah dua hari ini orang-orang tidak membicarakan dirinya dengan barang-barang yang digunakannya. Dia menggeram rendah dan menggebrak meja sebelum ia meninggalkan kantin. Beberapa orang tampak kaget, namun tak lama kemudian semuanya telah kembali ke kegiatan mereka semula.

Setelah jam kuliah berakhir, Hinata berpisah dengan Ino dan menaiki taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat. Ia sedang tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah hari ini. Ada suatu tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Tempat dimana dia selalu menghabiskan waktu saat sedang mengalami masalah. Dan semenjak Sasuke meninggal, ia belum pernah lagi datang ke tempat itu.

Taksi berhenti tepat di dekat dermaga. Hinata turun setelah membayar sejumlah uang sesuai yang tertera pada argo. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan, menikmati angin laut yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Hari ini matahari tidak bersinar begitu terik. Cukup ramah untuk kulit Hinata yang tidak tertutup pada bagian betis dan tangannya. Ia kemudian berdiri di tepi laut, memandangi kapal-kapal yang sedang berlayar di lautan luas. Beberapa burung camar juga tampak terbang dengan bebas di angkasa. Ia memang sedang tidak punya masalah saat ini. Ia hanya merasa sedikit rindu dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Baginya perkenalan itu begitu cepat. Belum lagi buku harian peninggalannya yang membuat Hinata terus memikirkannya setiap hari. Jika 'Hinata' dalam buku harian adalah dirinya, bukankah itu artinya dulu ia pernah memiliki hubungan yang istimewa dengan Sasuke? Hinata merasa sedih karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun dari masa lalunya.

Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa saat membuka matanya nanti, Hinata ingin Sasuke memeluknya dan mencimunya seperti yang ia lakukan pada 'Hinata'. Bukankah disini dia melakukannya. Namun saat Hinata membuka kedua matanya, hanya udara dan laut yang menyapa dirinya.

Ia kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang biasa ia duduki dengan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu lagi. Dan setelah itu entah mengapa ia merasa sedih. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya sedih. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali melihat laut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia membalik-balik beberapa halaman dan membaca deretan tulisan di atas kertas.

**Flashback . . .**

17 Mei 2010

"Ayo cepat! Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi," ajak Hinata.

"Iya sebentar. Makananku belum habis," protes Gaara sambil terus melahap ramennya.

"Kau ini sedang lapar atau apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat dua mangkok menganggur di hadapannya. Itu adalah mangkok ramen ketiga yang isinya dimakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku terus bermain basket selama jam olahraga. Dan aku sudah kehabisan banyak tenaga. Perutku juga sangat lapar."

"Aku heran kenapa gadis-gadis bodoh itu mengejarmu. Kau bahkan tidak tampan," kata Hinata mengomentari penampilan Gaara saat sedang makan.

"Hei, aku ini sangat tampan. Kau saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya," bela Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata sadar perbincangan ini membuat Gaara semakin lama menghabiskan ramennya. Akhirnya dia hanya diam saja menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan mangkuk terakhirnya.

"Hah! Sudah habis. Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajaknya.

Hinata menghela nafas lega dan mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Gaara berada di kelas 3A dan Hinata di kelas 3C. Mereka jelas tidak belajar di kelas yang sama. Tapi biasanya Gaara akan mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke kelasnya sebelum ia kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Mereka sering bersenda gurau saat sedang berdua, membuat banyak orang iri melihatnya. Mengingat tidak sedikit siswi yang menyukai Gaara. Tapi sekarang yang sedang iri bukanlah para siswi, melainkan seorang siswa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kelas 3C.

Ia melihat Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat Hinata tertawa lepas dan tampak senang. Namun tawa mereka terhenti saat melihat Sasuke sedang memperhatikan keakraban mereka. Gaara menurunkan tangannya dan mengatakan akan kembali ke kelas pada Hinata. Ia pun pergi setelah Hinata mengiyakannya.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku katakan saat pulang sekolah saja," jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Hinata tampak bingung melihat sikap Sasuke. "Mau bilang apa? Kenapa harus menunggu sampai pulang sekolah?" Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang hingga ia masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia cemburu," jawab Gaara.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Jelas-jelas dia suka padamu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara malah berspekulasi.

"Sudahlah, kembali saja ke kelasmu," kata Hinata yang tak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan mereka mengenai Sasuke. Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Gaara untuk berlama-lama disini.

Di dalam kelas, Hinata masih mengingat kejadian pada Sabtu malam saat Sasuke menciumnya. Apa itu berarti sesuatu? Mungkin saja Sasuke merasa bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan yang spesial. Tapi dia kan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ya sudahlah, Hinata tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

Seperti yang telah Sasuke katakan, ia benar-benar kembali menjumpai Hinata saat jam pulang sekolah. Ia menyetir mobilnya perlahan menghampiri tiga orang gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama. Ia membunyikan klakson untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya dan berbicara pada Hinata.

"Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku dijemput," jawab Hinata.

"Naiklah," perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi teman-temanku…" selanya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, kau naik saja," kata Sakura seraya mendorong Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil. Shion bahkan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sakura dan Shion bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hinata melihat kedua temannya dari jendela dan ikut melambaikan tangan. Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan kedua gadis itu di belakang.

"Mereka sudah jadian?" tanya Sakura pada Shion.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Shion.

Di mobil, Hinata duduk dengan kurang nyaman. Dia bahkan terlihat kikuk saat memasang _seatbelt_. Ia meniup poninya. Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali berduaan seperti ini.

"K-Kita mau kemana?" Nada bicaranya saja ikut-ikutan gagap. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menyumpahi penyakit gagapnya yang kambuh di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Maunya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Meski AC pada mobil sangat dingin, Hinata masih saja berkeringat. Ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di depan Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia terus menyetir tanpa berpaling sedikit pun untuk melihat keadaan Hinata yang sudah hampir meledak ini.

Selama perjalanan Hinata hanya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan saling mengetuk-ngetukkannya. Sasuke diam, ia pun diam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengobrol tentang apa untuk mencairkan suasana yang sangat canggung ini. Tapi mungkin hanya Hinatalah yang merasa canggung. Buktinya Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja.

"Turunlah," katanya tiba-tiba.

Dalam hati Hinata berkata _seenaknya saja menyuruh orang naik dan turun_.

Ternyata Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat semalam, dermaga. Karena Hinata tak kunjung turun dari mobil, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya.

"A-Aku bisa buka _seatbelt_-nya sendiri." Hinata mencoba menghentikan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat di rumahnya kemarin.

Sasuke mengerti dan bersandar pada pintu belakang mobil. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dan menutup pintu. Sasuke berjalan seraya menyalakan alarm pada mobilnya. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang dan menghampirinya yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terbuat dari semen. Ia sedang tidak ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu seperti saat di mobil tadi. Ia bisa mati karena saking gugupnya. Ia memilih duduk membelakangi Sasuke dan mempertemukan punggung mereka. Tampaknya begini lebih baik.

Cukup lama mereka berdua duduk dalam posisi seperti ini dan hanya diam. Pada akhirnya Sasukelah yang memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Kenapa kau bilang pada semua orang kalau Karin adalah sepupumu?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu. Jujur dia menganggap bahwa percakapan kemarin masih menggantung.

"Mm, aku harus cerita darimana, ya," Hinata tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak menganggap dia sebagai siapa-siapa."

"Saat aku kelas 3 SMP, Otou-san membawaku ke sebuah restoran untuk bertemu dengan calon ibu dan saudara tiriku. Sejak pertama kali melihat mereka aku sudah tidak suka, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Lalu aku bilang pada mereka semua, aku akan menerima mereka masuk dalam keluarga kami, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Saat di sekolah juga aku tidak ingin teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku punya saudara tiri. Anggap saja kita tidak kenal satu sama lain," jelas Hinata.

"Lalu ayahmu bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia menanyakan pendapat kedua orang itu, dan mereka menyanggupinya. Tapi karena Karin akhirnya memiliki marga Hyuuga juga membuat orang-orang bertanya apa hubungan kami sebenarnya. Lalu dengan begitu saja aku bilang bahwa kami adalah sepupu," jawab Hinata.

"Rumit juga," Sasuke mengomentari.

"Tapi semenjak ada kau…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Entahlah. Karena sering kesal padamu, aku jadi sedikit melupakan betapa kesalnya aku pada Karin," lanjut Hinata. Ia kemudian bersandar pada punggung Sasuke dan menghela nafas seraya memejamkan mata.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah," ujarnya.

Mereka saling bersandar pada punggung satu sama lain selama yang mereka bisa. Seperti tidak ada kata bosan. Bahkan suasana yang sebelumnya canggung kini telah mencair. Yang dulunya selalu berselisih kini telah berbaikan. Hinata bisa merasakan Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dan saat Hinata membuka mata, Sasuke telah berada di depannya dalam posisi berlutut di tanah dan menatapnya.

Kembali di tempat ini, Hinata memejamkan mata saat Sasuke menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : sebelumnya saya beritahukan kepada semua readers setia saya..setelah chap ini apdet, mungkin chap berikutnya agak lama diapdet..soalnya sekarang saya udah mulai nyusun skripsi..tapi tenang aja, gitu ada waktu luang pasti saya sempatkan buat ngetik fic dan mengapdetnya..terima kasih.**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Suzu Aizawa **(udah tau kan yg mau dilakuin Karin #lirikatas) **Hyou Hyouichiffer, Serenity, Reverie Metherlence, mamoka, Evil **(udah apdet) **Youichi Hikari **(chap ini romance-nya lebih banyak lagi kan) **Nana-chan **(kemungkinan iya, ini kan udah chap 7, tapi masi banyak rahasia yg belum kebuka) **Yukio Hisa **(kalo disengaja gimana? Ditubrukin ke dinding? Hahaha, just us udah apdet kog) **sasuhina-caem** (saya lega kalo kamu ngerasa fic ini semakin menarik ^^) **Wtf** (wow sabar" hehehe) **ichigo ya2** (saya kira alurnya yg kecepatan hahaha, kalo terlalu panjang saya takut readers cape bacanya) **harunaru chan muach **(kayanya haru udah mulai bisa nebak nih jalan cerita selanjutnya) **Saruwatari Yumi **(kenapa jadi hurt? Karena Sasu udah gada ya?) **cherry kuchiki** (yup, kamu benar sekali) **Aiiko Aiyhumi** (karena ini pair SH, kemungkinan besar saya tetap setia pada pair ini dalam fic ini, apakah mungkin ada readers yg setuju kalo endingnya Hina sama Gaara?) **Neerval-Li **(kamu memang cepat banget nangkap isi dari cerita ini, hampir semua yg kamu bilang itu benar) **Yumi michiyo** (iya buku harian Sasu yg membantu Hina buat ingat masa lalunya) **Classico Blu **(kecewa pasti iya, tapi saya lagi mikirin plot yg pas buat Hina ketika dia bisa ingat sama Sasu)

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**a/n : Flashback disini adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam Diary..**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya yang kelihatan sunyi. Ia berjalan ke dalam dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa dimana pun.

"Kemana semua orang?" gumamnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri tumpukan surat di atas meja. Sepertinya Ayame yang meletakkan surat-surat ini disini sebelum ia pulang. Hinata melihat satu-persatu nama pengirim surat dan nama penerima surat yang tertera di bagian depan amplop. Kemudian tangannya terhenti saat membaca nama pengirim yang belakangan ini familiar di telinganya.

"Dari Tuan Sabaku," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia meletakkan surat-surat yang lain di atas meja dan berniat membuka surat dari seseorang bernama Sabaku tersebut. Ternyata tidak ada surat di dalam amplop itu. Yang ada hanyalah foto-foto bangunan yang hampir rampung. Ini pasti adalah Villa yang sedang dibangun oleh ayahnya. Hinata melihat foto-foto tersebut sampai ke foto terakhir.

Di foto terakhir yang ia lihat, ayahnya sedang berjabat tangan dengan seorang pemuda. Rambut merahnya mengingatkan Hinata pada Karin. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan mampir di benaknya. Bayangan tentang seorang pemuda berambut merah. Namun bayangan itu hanya tampak samar-samar sehingga Hinata tidak bisa menebak siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Rasa pening yang hebat kemudian mendarat di kepalanya bagaikan diketuk dengan palu. Tubuhnya limbung sehingga menjatuhkan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya ke lantai. Ia sendiri menumpukan tangannya pada tepi meja agar tidak terjatuh. Setelah memegangi kepalanya sejenak, akhirnya rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang.

"Pasti karena aku belum makan dari tadi siang," gumamnya.

Hinata memasukkan kembali foto-foto yang terjatuh ke dalam amplop dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur, berniat mencari makanan. Saat akan mengeluarkan minuman dari dalam kulkas, ia membaca catatan yang tertera disana. Ternyata ayah, ibu dan kakaknya sedang menghadiri pesta dari teman ayahnya. Hinata mengacuhkannya karena dia memang sudah biasa tidak diajak ke acara-acara seperti itu. Ia bukanlah lagi anak kecil yang merajuk jika ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya.

Karena tidak menemukan apa-apa di rumah membuat Hinata menghubungi salah satu restoran cepat saji untuk mengantarkan makanan ke rumahnya. Seraya menunggu kurir yang akan membawakan makanannya datang, Hinata memilih untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak lama setelah itu makanannya pun tiba. Ia membawa makanannya ke kamarnya dan berniat untuk menghabiskannya disana.

Hinata membuka bungkus _burger_ yang sebelumnya ia pesan sambil membuka buku harian Sasuke dan berhenti di halaman yang diberi pembatas. Ia menggigit _burger_-nya dan mulai membaca buku harian Sasuke lagi.

**Flashback …**

23 Mei 2010

Hinata memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam bagasi mobilnya dan mengingat-ingat apalagi yang mungkin saja lupa ia bawa. Setelah yakin tidak ada barang yang tinggal, Hinata menutup bagasi mobil dan kaget ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang berada tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Hinata mengurut-urut dadanya, membuat Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. Hinata sempat terpesona saat melihat Sasuke menghampirinya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus putih dengan jins hitam. Lalu ia mengenakan _blazer_ berwarna biru tua yang memproteksi kulit putihnya. Ia tampan sekali, pikir Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu," kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

Seharusnya Hinata lah yang bertanya mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bisa muncul disini. Namun anehnya dia tidak bisa menanyakannya dan justru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Memancing dengan Otou-san," jawabnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak boleh. Otou-san bisa marah," jawab Hinata panik.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi sekeluarga?" Entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi banyak tanya seperti ini.

"Tidak. Hanya aku dan Otou-san saja yang akan pergi."

"Kalau aku tidak boleh pergi bersamamu, maka aku akan pergi dengan Karin saja," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sesuatu menahannya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata sedang memeluk lengannya.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan Karin," cegah Hinata tidak terima.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau cemburu?"

Rona merah segera menjalar di pipi Hinata ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tidak kok," elaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menahanku?" tanya Sasuke, masih menyeringai.

Gelagapan, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke. Dan dengan secepat kilat kini Sasuke yang menggenggam kedua lengannya.

Hinata memberontak pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Otou-san bisa marah melihatnya."

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi.

Rasanya darah Hinata sedang turun ke ujung kakinya karena yang paling ia takuti sedang terjadi saat ini.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hiashi dan membungkuk padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Ojii-san. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, teman Hinata," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hiashi.

"Aku Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata," balas Hiashi. "Kami baru saja akan pergi. Karena kau sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut pergi bersama kami?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata membulatkan matanya sedangkan Sasuke melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja, Ojii-san," jawabnya, membuat Hinata mencubit pelan lengannya.

Hiashi terkekeh melihat tingkah putrinya. "Ayo masuk ke mobil," ajaknya.

"Biar saya saja yang menyetir," tawar Sasuke.

"Oh, tentu saja. Silakan. Dan Hinata duduklah di depan."

"Baik, Otou-san," Hinata mengiyakan.

Hiashi dan Hinata masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya ke pekarangan rumah Hinata dan mengambil kameranya sebelum bergabung dengan duo Hyuuga itu.

Selama perjalanan Hinata lebih banyak diam mendengarkan percakapan antara Sasuke dan ayahnya. Ini cukup aneh mengingat ayahnya baru saja mengenal Sasuke, tapi mereka sudah terlihat begitu akrab. Kebetulan Hiashi dan Sasuke menyukai hal yang sama. Sehingga mereka terus berbincang-bincang hingga tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil setelah mendapatkan tempat yang cocok dan cukup nyaman untuk memancing. Sasuke melarang Hiashi untuk membawa barang-barang dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk saja di tepi danau yang menjadi tujuan mereka hari ini. Hinata tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sasuke. Setidaknya sekarang ia yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat baik.

Setelah memindahkan seluruh barang yang ada di mobil keluar, mereka memulai kegiatan memancing mereka. Hinata memang tidak begitu pintar mengolah alat pancing agar bisa digunakan. Sasuke membantunya dengan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiashi pada alat pancingnya. Setelah selesai mereka melemparkan umpan ke dalam air dan menunggu sampai ada ikan yang menyangkut di mata kail.

Sasuke dan Hiashi kembali berbincang. Kali ini mereka menggoda Hinata hingga gadis itu merengut kesal dengan wajah merona parah. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk membuatkan minuman untuk mereka bertiga daripada terus-terusan menjadi bulan-bulanan Hiashi dan Sasuke.

"Ojii-san punya putri yang sangat manis." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

"Kenapa memanggilku Ojii-san," kata Hiashi tidak setuju.

Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa ayahnya marah dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu akrab. Namun perkataan Hiashi selanjutnya membuatnya semakin merengut kesal.

"Panggil saja aku Otou-san."

"Otou-san!" sela Hinata yang mengundang tawa dari Hiashi dan Sasuke.

Mereka kemudian menikmati teh hijau yang sudah dibuat oleh Hinata. Beberapa ikan pun telah berpindah dari danau ke dalam kotak yang telah diisi dengan batu es. Rencananya mereka akan makan siang dengan membakar ikan-ikan tersebut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tas dan memulai hobinya menangkap objek-objek unik di sekitar danau. Ia juga memotret duo Hyuuga yang mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka membentuk simbol _peace_. Ternyata saat Karin tidak ada di dekatnya, Hinata bisa tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Membuat Sasuke semakin ingin memotret gadis itu sebanyak mungkin.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Lebih baik kalian berjalan-jalan berdua," saran Hiasahi.

"Tapi, Otou-san…" Hinata baru saja ingin protes saat Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Karena tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan akhirnya Hinata menurut saja kemana Sasuke membawanya.

"Berhentilah memotretku," pinta Hinata. Ia merasa tidak nyaman terus-terusan menjadi model Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ini sangat bagus. Kau benar-benar _photogenic_," balas Sasuke.

"Apa sebagus itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada Hinata seraya duduk di pinggir danau. Hinata tidak percaya bahwa yang berada di layar kamera adalah dirinya.

"Cantik, kan?" tanya Sasuke seraya memuji.

Hinata mengangguk senang menanggapinya. Ia kemudian teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar," jawab Sasuke yang masih melihat potret Hinata di kameranya.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja yang kau suka." Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Hinata.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Hinata.

Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping pemuda ini. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Kini kedua tangannya memeluk lengan Sasuke. Seakan-akan ingin menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkannya dan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Hinata. Hari yang benar-benar indah, pikirnya.

"Apa…Gaara memang hanya teman bagimu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Hinata balik sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tidak," elak Sasuke. Padahal jelas-jelas pertanyaannya barusan penuh dengan nada kecemburuan.

"Dia teman baikku, sudah seperti kakak sendiri," jawab Hinata.

"Baguslah," ujar Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh karena tampak cemburu.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke tempat dimana Hiashi berada. Sebentar lagi adalah waktu makan siang, dan Hinata harus segera memasak sebelum mereka kelaparan.

Sasuke memandang takjub pada Hinata yang dengan lincah mengolah bumbu-bumbu masakan. Ternyata Hinata pintar memasak dan bahkan ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun dalam hal yang satu ini. Ia juga sangat lihai menyajikan makanan ke atas meja kecil yang sebelumnya mereka bawa dari rumah. Ia mengambilkan nasi untuk mereka bertiga dan memulai makan siang dengan mencicipi ikan bakar yang tersaji di atas meja. Sasuke belum pernah memuji masakan orang lain selain masakan ibunya sebelumnya. Masakan Hinata benar-benar lezat, membuatnya tak ingin menyisakan sedikit pun makanannya.

"Cantik, pintar masak…"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggoda Hinata. Membuat gadis itu merengut saat Hiashi dan Sasuke menertawainya.

**.**

**.**

24 Mei 2010

Karin melirik tidak senang pada Hinata yang hari ini tidak pulang bersamanya seperti Sabtu kemarin. Ia tahu kalau Hinata pulang dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tahu bahwa kemarin Sasuke ikut pergi memancing bersama Hinata dan ayah tirinya. Ia kesal melihat Sasuke yang lebih memilih Hinata ketimbang dirinya.

"Jalan," perintahnya pada Genma untuk melajukan mobil meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Seperti dugaan Karin, Hinata memang pulang bersama Sasuke. Tapi mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Sasuke mengajak Hinata mengunjungi temannya.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Hinata saat pertama kali memasuki sebuah bangunan yang sangat unik.

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Aku langsung mengunjungi tempat ini sejak pertama kali pindah ke kota ini. Bisa dibilang, para fotografer suka berkumpul disini," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata menggumamkan 'oh' dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau datang?" sambut seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan _style _rambut jaman dulu yang saat ini sedang tren di kalangan pecinta musik _rock 'n roll_.

"Iya. Aku datang bersama Hinata. Perkenalkan, ini Lee," kata Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Hinata seraya berjabat tangan dengan Lee.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Hinata," seru Lee yang membuat Hinata bingung. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya.

Di dalam, Hinata semakin terpukau dengan arsitektur bangunan yang sangat unik. Gaya retro yang sangat berasa membuatnya seperti berada di tahun '80-an. Belum lagi potret-potret yang tergantung di dinding. Semuanya pasti diambil oleh fotografer handal sehingga menghasilkan gambar yang sangat bagus dan menuai pujian siapapun yang melihatnya.

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan Lee yang sedang berbincang-bincang tentang teknik memotret yang baru saja mereka pelajari dari internet. Ia mengamati satu-persatu gambar yang ada dan membaca nama fotografer yang tertera di bawah foto-foto tersebut. Kakinya kemudian berhenti melangkah saat matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar menjadi model di salah satu potret yang tergantung di dinding.

"Sasuke yang memotretnya," kata Lee memberi tahu.

Hinata membaca nama fotografer yang tertera dan menemukan tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' disana. Hinata mulai berpikir ada berapa banyak foto dirinya yang diambil Sasuke secara diam-diam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa saat menyiapkan makanan kemarin ia dipotret oleh Sasuke. Foto itu adalah foto Hinata yang sedang mencicipi masakan yang ia buat ketika pergi memancing kemarin.

"Tidak sembarang foto bisa dipajang disini. Foto-foto yang dipajang harus memliki kualitas yang bagus dan teknik memotret yang baik. Komunitas kami yang menyarankan untuk memajang foto ini. Kau terlihat sangat natural," jelas Lee.

"Itu karena aku tidak menyadarinya," ujar Hinata karena merasa Lee terlalu memujinya.

"Aku juga sudah lihat foto-foto yang lain," kata Lee lagi.

"Sudah. Jangan membuatnya semakin malu," kata Sasuke memotong.

"Tapi dia memang berbakat menjadi model. Kita lihat saja nanti saat perwakilan dari redaksi majalah datang dan melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu saja dia tertarik dengan foto ini."

"Itu maksudnya aku akan menjadi model majalah jika dia suka dengan foto ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa," tolak Hinata.

"Kalau belum dicoba kau tidak akan tahu," kata Sasuke menyemangati.

Hinata berpikir apakah ia cocok menjadi model sampul majalah. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya atau pun bercita-cita seperti itu.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu saat ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Lee. Gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah _petshop_ sambil memperhatikan anak-anak anjing yang ada di dalam toko.

"Lucu sekali, kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke begitu pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Kau ingin punya peliharaan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dulu aku pernah memelihara kucing. Namun saat ayah dan ibuku bercerai, kucing itu kabur dari rumah dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

Sasuke memperhatikan salah satu dari empat anak anjing berbulu putih di dalam _petshop_. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

**Flashback Off…**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dermaga seraya memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang bermain dengan anjingnya. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia memiliki peliharaan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya ia juga ingin punya peliharaan. Ia kemudian ingat dengan Sunny, anjing milik Sasuke. Sempat terpikir oleh Hinata untuk mengunjungi rumah Sasuke dan mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia ingin memelihara Sunny. Tapi mengingat ia tidak kenal dengan keluarga Sasuke maka ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Hinata mengehela nafas. Ia selalu datang kesini untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada Sasuke. Tapi ia malah semakin merindukan sosok itu. Entah kenapa dirinya semakin menyukai Sasuke setelah membaca tulisan tangan pemuda itu. Ia mengambil buku harian dari dalam tasnya. Dalam beberapa minggu belakangan ini, membaca buku harian Sasuke adalah hal yang dengan intens ia lakukan. Ia kembali membaca dan berimajinasi membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita yang ia buat sendiri.

**Flashback . . .**

27 Mei 2010

Hiashi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata, mencoba memberi tahu gadis itu bahwa ada seseorang yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata setelah membukakan pintu. Hinata kemudian langsung berlari turun dan menuju pintu keluar saat ayahnya menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Hai," sapanya saat melihat Hinata menghampirinya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu mau datang?" tanya Hinata.

"Kejutan!" jawab Sasuke seraya mengangsurkan sesuatu untuk Hinata.

Hinata mengambil pemberian Sasuke dan langsung membukanya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu apa isinya. Senyum segera muncul di wajahnya saat Hinata melihat seekor anak anjing yang ia lihat beberapa hari sebelumnya di _petshop_.

"Ini untukku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata mengeluarkan anak anjing itu dari dalam kandang kecil yang juga sudah dipersiapkan oleh Sasuke. Ia memegangnya dengan hati-hati, mengingat anak anjing itu masih sangat kecil dan rentan.

"Penjualnya bilang dia belum begitu mengenali induknya. Jadi dia bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan pemilik barunya," jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memikirkan sebuah nama untuknya." Hinata kemudian tampak berpikir untuk mencari nama yang bagus.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya nama untuknya."

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Sunny."

"Sunny?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Diambil dari namamu yang artinya _Sunny Place_," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Oh, kau memang pintar," puji Hinata girang.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lega melihat Hinata menyukai pemberiannya.

"Dan ada satu kejutan lagi."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lee bilang ada sebuah majalah yang ingin kau menjadi model sampulnya di edisi selanjutnya."

"Kau bohong," sela Hinata tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku membohongimu, Sayang."

Entah mengapa saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di dalam perutnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke redaksi majalah itu besok. Kau juga tidak perlu langsung menyetujuinya."

"Aku mau," potong Hinata cepat. "Aku rasa akan menyenangkan menekuni hobi baru."

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata saat gadis itu kembali bermain dengan peliharaan barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **(bagaimana dengan yg ini, banyak juga kan romansanya), **Reverie Metherlence** (iya sih ga asik juga, tapi udah nentuin alur ceritanya begini), **Neerval-Li** (kalo orang dari masa lalu kayanya ga, murni ntar Hinata ingatannya balik karena baca diary Sasuke), **sasuhina-caem** (masi belum bisa nentuin apakah Hinata punya pasangan di akhir cerita atau ga), **The Amethyst Hime no login, Youichi Hikari, suzu aizawa, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Rosecchi, Mamizu Mei, Hanna uzumakki **(oke ini sudah diapdet), **Cherry19** (kalo tiba-tiba Sasuke hidup lagi jadinya ga konsisten dong XD ), **IndigOnyx**__(kita liat aja di chap" berikutnya ya hehehe), **Mamoka** (belum tau di chap keberapa), **Evil** (iya HTS-an), **Classico Blu** (tenangkan hati di bulan puasa #gaknyambung, pokoknya dikit" bakalan kejawab pertanyaannya)

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**a/n : Flashback adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam Diary..**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lighting_-nya masih kurang. Coba sesuaikan lagi."

"Dimana modelnya? Kenapa belum datang juga."

"Kita harus bergegas kalau mau majalahnya terbit _on time_."

Suasana berisik terus menyapa pendengaran Hinata saat ia memasuki sebuah redaksi majalah terkemuka di Jepang saat ini, Sutairu. Hitomi sengaja mengajaknya kemari karena edisi yang akan terbit bulan ini adalah edisi ulang tahun majalah Sutairu. Setidaknya Hitomi ingin mengajak teman baiknya itu untuk ikut merayakannya.

"Ini adalah pengambilan gambar terakhir. Setelah itu semua orang akan ikut berpesta karena semuanya telah bekerja keras," jelas Hitomi pada Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya seraya memperhatikan kegiatan para kru yang akan melakukan pengambilan gambar pada seorang model.

Seseorang menghampiri Hitomi untuk mengabarkan sesuatu.

"Oh, Hitomi-san kau sudah datang. Modelnya masih belum datang juga. Bagaimana mungkin kita akan mengambil gambar," keluhnya.

Hitomi melirik jam tangannya. Seharusnya pemotretan sudah dilakukan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini model utama mereka memang sering terlambat datang. Sepertinya karena sepele mengingat dirinya sedang sangat digemari oleh remaja seantero Jepang berkat menjadi model di majalah ini.

Orang itu kemudian melihat Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Hitomi.

"Kau Hinata, kan?" tanyanya.

Hitomi memalingkan pandangan kepada Hinata yang kelihatan bingung. Sepertinya dia tidak kenal dengan orang ini.

"Kau kenal dia, Lee?" tanya Hitomi.

Karena Hinata semakin terlihat bingung atau mungkin karena Hinata sudah lupa padanya, Lee hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Ya sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang bagaimana dengan modelnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Kemudian kru lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari perbincangan mereka menyela.

"Sementara menunggu bagaimana kalau kita potret saja gadis ini?" tanyanya pada Hitomi dan Lee.

"Aku?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

Semua kru kini sedang memperhatikan Hinata. Gadis itu datang dengan mengenakan _dress_ hijau tanpa lengan dan _legging_ hitam yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Sepatu yang ia kenakan berwarna senada dengan _legging_-nya. Belum lagi bandana yang menghiasi rambutnya. Sepertinya sayang jika melewatkan kesempatan untuk memotret gadis yang tampil beda sendiri itu disini.

"Lumayan juga," kata beberapa kru mengomentari penampilannya.

Lee menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku setuju."

"Ya sudah, sana," perintah Hitomi seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata ke area pengambilan gambar.

Hinata ingin protes. Tapi beberapa kru dari tim _make up_ telah menghampirinya dan melakukan sedikit _make over_ pada wajahnya.

"Yang natural saja, ya," pinta Lee yang diiyakan oleh tim _make up_.

Hinata kemudian melangkah dengan sedikit ragu walau pada akhirnya ia mulai berpose sebelum kamera menangkap sosoknya.

**Flashback…**

1 Juni 2010

"Hinata! Hinata!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan sebelum menghampiri meja kantin tempat Hinata dan Shion, dua sahabatnya berada.

"Ya ampun! Kau ini bisa membuat semua makanan dalam piringku berlari karena mendengar teriakanmu," protes Shion.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah temannya.

"Lihat ini dulu, Shion. Baru berkomentar," kata Sakura seraya meletakkan sebuah katalog _fashion_ di atas meja.

Hinata hanya berdehem, sedangkan Shion kaget bukan kepalang.

"Ini kau, Hinata?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk gambar Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil mengenakan tas yang dijual dalam katalog tersebut.

"Bukan hanya itu," sela Sakura sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab. Sakura kemudian membalik-balik lembaran lain majalah tersebut dimana gambar Hinata juga tertera disana.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?" tanya Shion.

"Aku juga baru lihat ini," jawab Hinata yang kemudian menarik majalah tersebut untuk dilihat.

"Kemarin sih ada tiga orang yang dipotret. Dan fotografernya bilang hanya satu orang saja yang gambarnya akan dimuat. Itu seperti _casting_," jelas Hinata.

"Hmm, nasibmu sedang sangat baik. Kau juga sudah jadian dengan Sasuke, kan?" tanya Sakura menginterogasi.

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak memunculkan rona merah di pipi Hinata. "I-Itu…"

"Sudah biarkan saja," kata Shion seraya menepuk pelan tangan Sakura. "Dia kan sedang kasmaran," lanjutnya.

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa dan kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung disini?" tanya seseorang.

Secara serempak ketiga gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda itu melihat seseorang yang baru saja bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Silakan!" kata Shion sambil menepuk tempat di sebelah Hinata.

"Kau tahu kalau Hinata jadi model?" tanya Sakura tepat setelah Sasuke duduk.

Senyum yang jarang ditampilkan, membuat kedua sahabat Hinata terpesona melihatnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Ia kemudian memperhatikan majalah yang masih terbuka di atas meja.

"Tas itu tidak untuk laki-laki," kata Shion memberi tahu.

Sasuke kini menyeringai, "Aku ingin membeli modelnya."

_Blush…_

Sakura dan Shion serempak bersorak menggoda Hinata yang membuat Sasuke mendapat cubitan gratis dari Hinata.

Hari ini Hinata kembali pulang bersama Sasuke. Hinata sudah mengatakan kepada Hiashi bahwa ia tidak akan pulang sekolah bersama Genma melainkan dengan Sasuke, dan Hiashi mengizinkannya. Seperti biasa, Hinata akan berpamitan dengan teman-temannya sebelum mobil Sasuke melaju meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Hari ini ingin kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, kemana ya?"

Jujur Hinata bingung jika diberi pertanyaan seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil berpikir.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini kita tidak usah kemana-mana. Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Secara tidak langsung ucapan Sasuke berarti ajakan kencan, kan?

"Bagaimana kabar Sunny?"

"Baik. Kemarin ayahku membelikan kandang baru yang lebih besar," jawab Hinata.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata membuka _seatbelt_ dan hendak keluar saat Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Begitu saja? Bahkan seorang supir taksi pun mendapatkan bayaran."

"Eh?"

Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Aku menunggu," katanya lagi.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia memiliki penilaian sendiri terhadap apa yang harus ia lakukan. Maka dari itu dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi Sasuke dan segera keluar dari mobil.

"Tunggu," panggil Sasuke yang juga ikut turun dari mobil.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat senyum yang terpampang di wajah Sasuke, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Hari Minggu kita akan lihat sudah berapa banyak majalah yang terjual."

Itu maksudnya adalah majalah dimana Hinata menjadi model sampulnya. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kemudian menaikkan poni Hinata dan mengecup kening gadis itu. Ia kembali merapikannya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa."

Hinata melihat Sasuke pergi dengan rona merah berlebih pada wajahnya.

**Flashback Off…**

"Masuk."

Hitomi mendongakkan kepalanya saat seorang karyawannya memasuki kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tampak membawa beberapa lembar foto di tangannya.

"Karin sudah melakukan pengambilan gambar?" tanyanya mengenai modelnya yang terlambat datang sebelumnya.

"Sudah. Itulah sebabnya aku membawakanmu ini."

Beberapa lembar foto disebarkan di atas meja kerja Hitomi. Sebelum kembali berbicara dengan karyawannya, Hitomi melirik sejenak kearah Hinata yang sedang fokus membaca sesuatu dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Apa ini, Lee?" Hitomi kembali melihat foto-foto di atas mejanya.

Beberapa adalah foto Karin dan selebihnya adalah foto Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Lee menunjukkan ini padanya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik," pinta Lee. "Gadis ini tampak hangat seperti mentari. Berbeda dengan Karin yang kaku seperti kayu," jelasnya.

Hitomi menuruti perkataan Lee dan memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan baik. Benar yang dikatakan Lee. Karin memang terlihat lebih profesional. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pose Hinata terlihat sangat natural. Keduanya memliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

"Menurutku di edisi ulang tahun ini kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah konsep berbeda," kata Lee seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti hendak memperagakan sesuatu.

Hitomi tampak berpikir. Konsep _fashion_ memanglah hal yang wajib dalam dunia majalah. Namun seni dalam fotografi juga mampu mempengaruhi imej dari majalah itu sendiri. Jika ia ingin majalahnya terus berkembang, ia tidak bisa menerapkan konsep yang sama terus-menerus. Ia harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan berbeda. Ia kemudian menunjuk sebuah foto kepada Lee.

"Jadikan ini sebagai _cover_," perintahnya.

Lee tersenyum lebar, "Dengan senang hati, Bos."

Tepat setelah Lee keluar Hinata menanyakan sesuatu pada Hitomi.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Pastikan saja kau membeli Sutairu edisi terbaru nanti."

"Tentu saja," balas Hinata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang," sapa Hinata begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Nona," sahut Ayame dari dapur.

Hinata tersenyum. Paling tidak hari ini ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu Hinata langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menghampiri Ayame yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Otou-san sudah berangkat?" tanyanya.

Hari ini Hiashi akan kembali ke Thailand untuk mengerjakan proyeknya yang masih belum selesai.

"Baru saja," jawab Ayame.

Hinata kemudian mencomot telur gulung dengan tangannya dan memakannya.

"Okaa-san dan Nee-san?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nyonya ada di kamar. Nona Karin belum pulang."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian mengatakan pada Ayame bahwa ia akan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan malam. Hinata tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan kaus oblong putih bergambar Astro Boy dan _hotpants_ berwarna krem. Ia naik ke atas ranjangnya dan kemudian meraih tasnya untuk mengambil buku harian Sasuke dari dalam sana. Ia berbaring dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke dinding lalu tangannya bergerak membalik-balik lembaran buku harian.

Baru saja ia hendak membaca, ia mendengar suara berisik dari kamar ayahnya. Ia tidak begitu yakin suara apa itu. Entah suara debaman pintu, sesuatu yang terjatuh atau apalah. Ia pun tidak ambil pusing dan kembali membaca.

_5 Juni 2010_

_Aku baru saja pulang dari mengantarkan Hinata. Hari ini kami kencan untuk merayakan profesi barunya sebagai seorang model. Dia tampak begitu senang, membuatku ikut bahagia. Tapi sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat aku melangkah menuju kamarku, aku mendengar isakan tangis Okaa-san dari kamarnya. Aku mencoba meyakinkan apa yang kudengar dengan berdiri di depan kamarnya. Benar saja, Okaa-san sedang menekuk lututnya dan bersandar pada ranjang seraya menangis._

_Aku tidak melihat Otou-san dan Nii-san. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang keluar. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya dan menenangkannya. Aku belum tahu hal apa yang membuat Okaa-san begitu sedih._

"AAAHH!"

Saat baru membaca beberapa kalimat, Hinata kini mendengar teriakan dari kamar ayahnya. Dan tidak salah lagi itu pasti teriakan Terumi. Hinata langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meletakkan buku harian tersebut ke sembarang arah. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari memasuki kamar ayahnya dan segera menghampiri Terumi.

"Okaa-san," teriak Hinata. Ia kaget melihat darah yang keluar dari bagian kewanitaan ibunya. Sepertinya ia mengalami pendarahan.

Ayame pun tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat majikannya meringis kesakitan di atas lantai. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Terumi. Ia terus-terusan merintih.

"Ambilkan kunci mobil dan juga dompetku," perintah Hinata.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menyetir, Nona?" tanya Ayame.

"Kau hanya perlu mengambilnya dan jangan banyak bertanya," jelas Hinata yang sedang mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

Ayame pun segera berlari menuruti perintah Hinata. Lima menit kemudian ia kembali dengan kunci mobil dan dompet Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian mengangkat tubuh Terumi dan membawanya ke mobil. Ayame tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hinata bisa menyetir. Tapi melihat bagaimana cara Hinata membawa mobilnya dengan mengebut, Ayame yakin Hinata sudah mahir mengemudikan kendaraan beroda empat itu.

Mereka kemudian tiba di rumah sakit. Saat Hinata meneriakkan kata darurat, beberapa perawat segera menghampiri mobilnya dengan membawa ranjang beroda. Mereka mengeluarkan Terumi yang masih merintih dari dalam mobil. Darah yang dikeluarkan bahkan sudah mengotori jok mobil. Hinata tidak memperdulikannya. Yang penting sekarang adalah Terumi mendapatkan perawatan sesegera mungkin. Urusan mobil bisa dipikirkan nanti.

Hinata dan Ayame mengikuti para perawat yang berlari-lari kecil mendorong ranjang beroda dimana Terumi berbaring ke dalam ruangan IGD. Saat sedang berlari, Hinata memperhatikan lampu-lampu rumah sakit yang membuat pandangannya berbayang. Ia berhenti berlari dan bersandar pada dinding koridor. Sedangkan Ayame masih terus mengikuti sampai ruangan IGD. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak diizinkan masuk dan diminta untuk menunggu di luar.

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya. Sekelebat bayangan kembali muncul di benaknya. Ia seperti melihat lampu-lampu rumah sakit yang bergerak dalam keadaan berbaring. Rasanya susah sekali untuk membuka matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Ia memegangi dadanya, merasakan nafas yang tercekat-cekat. Kepalanya begitu pusing karena tempat ia berbaring terus-terusan didorong, memaksanya untuk melihat lampu-lampu rumah sakit yang menjadi pemandangan satu-satunya yang bisa ditangkap oleh kedua matanya yang terbuka separuh.

Tangannya menggapai dahinya, serasa ada cairan pekat yang mengalir disana. Setelah mengusap dahinya ia melihat tangannya, tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia benar-benar menyentuh cairan itu di dahinya. Koridor yang begitu sepi tiba-tiba menjadi berisik. Ia bisa mendengar namanya disebutkan berkali-kali, meski samar-samar. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. Namun suara-suara itu semakin terdengar. Suara derapan kaki orang yang berlari, teriakan-teriakan dari segala arah, dan suara-suara kacau lain yang membuat kepalanya sakit bagaikan ditimpa beban ratusan ton.

Tubuhnya limbung dan menyapa lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Semakin ia ingin menjauhkan bayangan tersebut, semakin banyak bayangan-bayangan yang muncul. Ia kemudian melihat beberapa orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda. Ada hitam, merah, merah muda dan kuning. Siapa mereka? Apakah yang berambut kuning itu Ino dan yang berambut merah adalah Karin? Sepertinya bukan. Lalu siapa? Ia ingin sekali berteriak, namun suaranya benar-benar tercekat seperti nafasnya.

"Nona," panggil Ayame seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata.

Dalam sekedip mata, semua suara dan bayangan itu menghilang. Yang ada hanya koridor rumah sakit yang sepi dan Ayame yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tadi aku merasa begitu pusing. Mungkin karena melihat darah sebanyak itu."

"Saya rasa juga begitu," balas Ayame.

"Hubungi Otou-san. Siapa tahu saja pesawatnya belum berangkat. Dan juga suruh Karin untuk segera datang kemari. Aku akan mengurus administrasi," kata Hinata.

"Baik, Nona."

Hinata pun berjalan menuju meja administrasi dan mengurus semua hal yang diperlukan.

"Aku bayar segini dulu sebagai uang muka. Aku tidak membawa uang tunai sebanyak itu."

Perawat yang berjaga di ruang administrasi tersebut mengiyakan permintaan Hinata yang akan mengambil uang di ATM untuk melunasi sisa pembayaran.

ATM berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Hinata berjalan kaki sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Belakangan ini memang sering muncul bayangan-bayangan aneh di benaknya secara tiba-tiba. Apa mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Hinata pernah terbangun di suatu pagi tanpa mengingat apapun. Ia terbangun di kamarnya sendiri. Lalu tiga orang datang menghampirinya, mengaku sebagai ayah, ibu, dan kakak kandungnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat dengan namanya, dan ayahnya memanggilnya Hinata. Sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai namanya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Hinata. Ia seperti anak bayi yang baru saja lahir ke dunia. Namun bedanya ia langsung bisa menangkap hal-hal yang hanya sekali saja diajarkan. Ia hanya lupa dengan beberapa hal. Dan juga ia sepertinya tidak punya teman. Sampai ayahnya memasukkannya ke sebuah Universitas. Disitulah ia mengenal Ino.

Hinata berhenti memikirkannya sejenak saat memasuki ruangan dimana mesin ATM berada. Setelah mengambil sejumlah uang, Hinata berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit sambil melanjutkan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah. Ia teringat dengan buku harian Sasuke. Bukankah tadi Sasuke menuliskan bahwa ibunya menangis. Kenapa ibunya menangis? Apa sebabnya? Ia kemudian bergumam pelan karena lupa membawa buku harian itu tadi bersamanya.

Hinata kembali menghampiri meja administrasi dan melunasi pembayaran. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat ayahnya duduk di bangku yang tersedia di rumah sakit. Ia kemudian menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayah dengar dari Ayame, kau membawa Terumi kemari dengan mobil Ayah?" tanya Hiashi begitu Hinata duduk.

"Iya, Otou-san. Ini kuncinya. Maaf karena sudah lancang membawa mobil Ayah tanpa izin," jawab Hinata seraya mengangsurkan kunci mobil yang dimaksud.

"Bodoh," ujar Hiashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Ia baru sadar bahwa rambut Hinata tidak lurus seperti biasa. Sejak kapan?

"Ambil saja kunci itu. Saat Ayah tidak ada di rumah, kau bisa dengan bebas menggunakannya sekarang," lanjut Hiashi.

Hinata tersenyum dan menyimpan kembali kunci tersebut. Tidak lama setelah itu dokter pun keluar dari ruangan IGD dan mengabarkan bahwa Terumi menderita kista.

**.**

**.**

Hiashi menyuruh Hinata pulang untuk beristirahat setelah Terumi dipindahkan ke sebuah kamar rawat. Hiashi bilang dia dan Karin yang akan menjaga Terumi malam ini. Hinata menurutinya dan pulang dengan mobil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membawa Terumi ke rumah sakit. Ayame ikut pulang bersamanya dan Hinata menyuruh Ayame untuk menginap saja di rumah mereka. Lagipula Hinata membutuhkan Ayame untuk membangunkannya besok pagi untuk mengantarkan mobil ke _doorsmeer_.

Meski sangat mengantuk, namun Hinata tetap ingin membaca kelanjutan tulisan Sasuke yang sempat tertunda. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang dan mencari halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

_Saat aku akan masuk, aku melihat sebuah amplop putih di atas meja yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Okaa-san. Di atasnya tertera logo rumah sakit beserta nama dan alamatnya. Aku mengurungkan diri masuk ke kamar Okaa-san dan beralih meraih amplop tersebut dari atas meja. Kemudian aku membawa amplop tersebut ke dalam kamarku. Aku menutup pintunya. Dengan detakan jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku membuka amplop itu perlahan. Aku membaca deretan tulisan di atas kertas yang baru aku keluarkan dari amplop. Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisku. Tanpa kusadari aku meremas kertas tersebut hingga kusut. Aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan mulai menyadari hal yang membuat Okaa-san menangis._

Tulisan terhenti sampai disitu. Saat Hinata membalik lembaran berikutnya, Sasuke sudah tidak menceritakan tentang hal itu lagi.

"Memangnya surat apa yang dibaca Sasuke? Dari rumah sakit?"

Hinata sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Ia pun tertidur dengan buku harian yang masih terbuka. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang masih belum bisa terjawab.

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah tidur, dua orang gadis sedang menyeberangi jalan bersama dengan ratusan pengguna jalan lainnya. Waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Namun aktifitas di kota ini seperti tidak ada matinya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda merapatkan _coat_ yang ia kenakan untuk menghindari angin malam yang bisa membuatnya sakit. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah stan majalah dan memperhatikan satu persatu majalah yang dijual. Ia membaca _headline_ demi _headline_. Jika tertarik dengan berita yang disajikan, ia berniat untuk membeli majalah tersebut.

Matanya kemudian melihat ke sebuah majalah yang lagi marak-maraknya digandrungi oleh anak muda di Jepang. Namun bukan berita yang disajikan oleh majalah tersebut yang menarik perhatian gadis itu. Melainkan seorang gadis yang menjadi model sampulnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, pikirnya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya gadis berambut kuning yang baru saja membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Yang ditanyai hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menunjuk sesuatu dan gadis itu mengikutinya. Menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan temannya, gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan terbata-bata.

"I-I-Itu kan…"

Gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Hinata."

**.**

**To be continue…**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **benar-benar bingung mau jawab apa hahaha** Hyuuga azu **mungkin ending-nya ga sama siapa"** Reverie Metherlence, Mamoka, Jubeichanssie, harunaru chan muach **udah apdet** sowoneul malhaebwa, AnnisssARA **gimana yg ini masih kurang panjang?** Youichi Hikari **sunny? SNSD ya?** Sasuhina-caem **ga setuju ya kalo ending-nya Hina sama Gaara?** Aiiko Aiiyhumi **mungkin nanti bakalan kejawab satu" **Neerval-Li **mungkin udah ada sedikit jawabannya di chapyg ini **Ren QueenUchiha **belum tepat saatnya buat Gaara muncul

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**An : Flashback adalah kisah yang diceritakan dalam diary…**

**Happy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Ino.

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli. Ia menghampiri Ino dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan peralatan _makeup_ dari dalam tasnya. Ia mulai mengaplikasikan _eyeliner_ pada garis matanya dan mengandalkan pantulan bayangan dirinya pada cermin agar _makeover_-nya terlihat rapi.

"Kupikir kau tak datang hari ini," kata Ino kembali membuka suara. Kali ini tidak berteriak seperti tadi.

"Ada Karin yang menjaga Okaa-san. Aku sudah sering absen. Kalau mau lulus aku harus sering hadir di kelas," jawab Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada kuliahmu. Aku mulai merinding melihat perubahanmu," ledek Ino.

"Kau takkan percaya aku bisa seperti ini karena apa."

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Hinata kembali mencekuh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana lalu menunjukkannya pada Ino.

"Buku harian?" tanya Ino heran. "Tunggu dulu!" pintanya seraya mempertahankan tangan Hinata di udara untuk memperhatikan buku yang dipegangnya lebih seksama.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa itu?"

"Entahlah..."

"Entahlah?" Ino merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Aku masih belum tahu siapa Sasuke itu. Tapi sepertinya dia banyak tahu tentangku."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," kata Ino.

"Nanti setelah aku selesai membaca buku ini aku akan meminjamkannya padamu. Dan kau pasti akan sama bingungnya denganku."

Ino tidak lagi berkomentar. Sekarang ia mengikuti Hinata menuju ke kelas. Seperti biasa sebelum dosen memasuki kelas, suasana di dalam pasti sama liarnya dengan hutan belantara. Tapi sepertinya yang mereka bicarakan benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat besar. Begitu Hinata dan Ino masuk, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Sepertinya belakangan ini Hinata sering sekali mendapatkan tatapan dari banyak orang.

"Hinata, benarkah itu kau?" tanya seorang teman sekelas Hinata yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apanya?" bukan Hinata yang bertanya tapi Ino.

"Kau juga belum lihat, Ino?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aduh, kenapa banyak sekali hal membingungkan pagi-pagi begini," keluh Ino.

"Ayo kemari!"

Tangan Hinata ditarik dan Ino mengikuti dari belakang.

"Maksudku ini." Orang itu menunjukkan sebuah majalah kepada Hinata.

Mata Ino melebar tak percaya. "Kau jadi model sampul majalah Sutairu!" serunya.

"Jadi benar ini kau, Hinata? Wah, kau benar-benar beruntung. Aku pikir hanya Karin satu-satunya orang di kampus ini yang bisa diterima sebagai model di Sutairu. Ternyata kau juga bisa. Atau jangan-jangan ini nepotisme, ya," tuduh teman Hinata.

"Aku yakin Karin juga belum lihat ini," jawab Hinata seadanya sambil tersenyum lalu bergerak menuju kursinya dan duduk manis disana. Karena ibunya yang sedang sakit Hinata jadi lupa membeli majalah dimana ia menjadi model sampulnya tersebut. Setelah semua mata kuliah selesai nanti ia akan membelinya.

Ino juga duduk di kursinya dan berkata, "Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima!_"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hinata yakin Ayame sudah pulang, ayah dan kakaknya pasti berada di rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan sandal rumah setelah melepas _high heels_-nya. Ia menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia langsung menenggak isinya sampai habis begitu tutup botolnya dibuka. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, pikirnya.

Hinata kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Majalah dan tas yang ia jinjing sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia kemudian menanggalkan _blazer_ warna _peach_ yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang di sudut ruangan bersama pakaian kotor yang lain. Ia memegangi tengkuknya dan memijatnya pelan. Menemani Ino mengobrol memang musibah. Gadis itu tidak akan diam sampai Hinata menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Hinata bahkan belum membaca selembar pun isi dari majalah Sutairu dimana potret dirinya terpampang di sampulnya. Ino lah yang melakukannya sejak tadi.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Hinata saat Ino membaca majalah tersebut? Hinata membaca lanjutan kisah Sasuke dari buku harian yang dititipkan padanya.

Hinata menggosok pelan kelopak matanya yang terasa lelah karena membaca belasan lembar dalam satu waktu, namun yang ingin ia cari tahu tak kunjung ketemu. Ya, ia mencari tahu apa isi dari kertas yang dibaca oleh Sasuke yang juga telah dibaca oleh ibunya sehingga ibunya menangis. Hinata yakin itu pasti bukan hal yang biasa.

Sedari tadi Hinata hanya membaca kisah-kisah bahagia Sasuke bersama Hinata. Ia yakin sekali mereka berdua adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia. Walau kisah bahagia itu harus berakhir karena Sasuke sudah tiada. Jantung Hinata mendadak nyeri saat mengingat nasib malang yang menimpa Sasuke. Kenapa ia merasa begitu sedih ketika mengingat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Toh Hinata bukan siapa-siapanya. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan itu juga bukan waktu yang lama untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi Hinata, merasa sangat kehilangan.

Ia membaringkan dirinya dan memeluk bantal Keroro Gunso miliknya dengan erat. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Kenapa air matanya bisa jatuh dan dadanya terasa semakin nyeri. Hinata pikir mungkin lebih baik ia tidak membaca buku harian itu dari awal dan lebih baik ia tak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke. Tapi semuanya udah terlambat. Ia sudah masuk terlalu dalam, tidak, Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Apa-apaan ini. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah tiada

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback…**

Nada SMS masuk mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari cermin saat ia sedang mengenakan dasinya. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan mengecek isi pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_Jangan lupa makan siangku_

"Dasar," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ya, dia janji akan membawakan makan siang untuk Sasuke hari ini. Tentu saja makan siang yang ia siapkan sendiri. Hinata rela bangun satu jam lebih awal untuk menyiapkan isi bento yang memang bisa dikatakan wah. Semoga saja Sasuke menyukai jerih payahnya.

Hinata kembali menatap cermin dan merapikan dasi yang masih setengah terpakai. Ia kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, begitu juga bento untuk Sasuke. Ia bergegas memakai kaos kakinya dan keluar dari kamar lalu menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia merampas kunci mobil di atas meja dan hampir saja mencapai pintu depan ketika sebuah bentakan menghentikan langkahnya.

"HINATA!"

Suara derapan di lantai menghilang seketika. Hinata yang masih kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada keras perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu sebuah tangan besar melayang dan mendarat di pipi Hinata dengan keras.

PLAKKK

Hinata mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia….ditampar? Oleh ayahnya? Apa salahnya?

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriakan Hiashi menggelegar di udara.

Sebuah majalah dihempas ke lantai dengan kasar. Hinata melihatnya dan masih belum mengerti apa yang salah dengan majalah tersebut.

"Sejak kapan aku memberimu izin untuk tampil di majalah seperti itu!"

Hinata masih belum bersuara, masih belum paham dengan kondisi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Kau ingin menjadi wanita nakal seperti ibumu, hah!"

Mata Hinata membulat. Tak percaya bahwa kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Dia bahkan masih seorang gadis di bawah umur untuk mendengarkan julukan seperti itu, terlebih lagi julukan itu ditujukan untuk ibu yang melahirkannya. Baru saja Hinata ingin bicara, Hiashi sudah memotongnya.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa ibumu menggoda pria lain karena kepopulerannya sebagai supermodel!"

"Okaa-san bukan wanita seperti itu," ucap Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau masih terlalu muda dan naif saat itu sehingga kau tidak menyadari bagaimana perilaku ibumu sebenarnya," jelas Terumi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tapi Okaa-san sudah berhenti jadi model setelah menikah dengan Tou-san." Hinata masih mencoba membela ibu kandungnya.

"Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk _flirting_ dengan pria lain," bantah Hiashi.

"Okaa-san tidak pernah selingkuh, tapi Tou-san!"

"Kau…!"

Tangan Hiashi melayang di udara dan hampir saja kembali menampar Hinata. Hinata memejamkan mata namun tak mencoba menghindar. Tangannya terkepal erat, sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya untuk tak mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

"Pergi!" perintah Hiashi.

Hinata menjatuhkan kunci mobil ketika kepalan tangannya terbuka dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Karena ia tahu ibu dan saudara tirinya sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakang sana. Hinata memang terlalu naif mengira bahwa ia akan sanggup beradaptasi dengan keluarga barunya. Ternyata ia salah. Sampai kapanpun Terumi dan Karin tidak akan rela melihat Hinata bahagia dan rukun bersama ayahnya. Karena mereka ingin menguasai Hiashi untuk mereka saja.

Sesampainya di sekolah Hinata terus saja diam. Matanya memang memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia mengenang masa-masa dimana ia selalu bersama ibunya. Saat ayahnya sedang dalam tugas di luar kota, Hinata menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua bersama ibunya. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ibunya adalah wanita yang setia. Memang ada banyak pria yang terpesona dengan kecantikan ibunya dan juga prestasinya sebagai seorang model yang sangat populer pada masanya. Namun ibunya selalu menolak pria-pria itu dengan sopan. Jika ibunya memang tipe wanita penggoda pria, tentu saja sekarang ibunya sudah menikah dengan pria lain. Buktinya sampai detik ini ibunya masih sendiri. Ibunya bahkan masih mengharapkan Hiashi kembali padanya walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan seragam olahraga melambaikan tangan padanya. Hinata hanya diam dan tak membalas. Ia kembali memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Di luar Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti itu. Ia selalu tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke.

"Apa aku ada salah?" gumamnya.

Saat jam istirahat Hinata menghampiri Sasuke di kelasnya untuk memberikan bento yang ia janjikan. Teman-teman sekelas Sasuke mulai ribut dan mendatangi Sasuke untuk melihat isi bento bertingkat-tingkat yang tampaknya isinya punya rasa yang luar biasa. Tidak seperti temannya, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan bentonya. Ia justru memperhatikan Hinata yang pergi begitu saja setelah meletakkan bento itu di atas meja Sasuke. Ia seakan pergi dalam keheningan meski suasana begitu berisik.

Sasuke yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata hari ini. Dan benar saja. Saat pulang sekolah pun Hinata enggan masuk ke dalam mobil saat Sasuke memanggilnya. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengikuti Hinata yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan hanya diam saja ketika seseorang yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya memakinya. Awalnya Sasuke pikir Hinata hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Namun perkiraan Sasuke salah. Mereka kini sudah sampai di dermaga yang pernah didatangi Hinata saat ia punya masalah.

Hinata masih terus berjalan. Sesekali ia menendangi kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Angin yang bertiup mengibarkan rambutnya sehingga menampakkan wajah sedihnya yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh poninya. Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Jika Hinata terus seperti ini tanpa sadar ia akan terjun ke dalam laut. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik bahu Hinata begitu ia sampai tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut melihat sebelah pipi Hinata yang terlihat lebih merah dari yang satunya. Dan mata yang bengkak itu, kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju sebuah bangku semen yang berada di salah satu bagian dermaga. Ia kemudian duduk disana dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke berjongkok di depannya dan kembali bertanya.

"Ada masalah? Cerita saja. Kalau kau tak bisa cerita…." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata di antara kedua tangannya, "….menangislah."

"Aku pasti sangat jelek kalau menangis." Akhirnya Hinata bersuara.

"Lantas aku peduli?"

Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia mulai terisak dan menjatuhkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia mencoba meluapkan kesedihannya dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Apakah semua wanita selalu menangis seperti ini? Ibunya, Hinata, menangis dengan cara yang sama meski karena permasalahan yang berbeda. Mengapa dua wanita yang berhati baik ini harus begitu menderita.

"T-Tou-san marah…." Hinata mencoba berbicara di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya untuk menguatkan Hinata.

"….dia m-marah karena a-aku j-jadi model s-seperti Okaa-san. Dia b-bilang aku akan j-jadi wanita nakal s-seperti Okaa-san."

Tangis Hinata semakin pecah. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Hinata lalu menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar di dadanya. Hinata menggenggam erat blazer yang dikenakan Sasuke sebagai pengganti genggaman tangannya. Sasuke tidak akan menjadi sok bijak dengan mengatakan _jangan menangis _atau _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_. Ia justru berkata, "Menangislah sepuasmu. Biarkan kesedihan itu lepas bersama air matamu."

Tak terasa waktu telah berganti menjadi malam. Laut seakan menelan paksa matahari sehingga cahaya jingga berpendar membelah angkasa sebelum berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Hinata dan Sasuke kembali berjalan. Tampaknya Hinata sudah mulai bisa berdamai dengan perasaannya dan kembali ke rumah. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus kembali ke rumah. Karena ia akan membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa dirinya bukanlah seperti yang dituduhkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Ucapan Hinata menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah baikan, kan?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yakin senyuman itu tulus dan tidak dipaksakan. Hinata memang terlihat sudah ikhlas menerima ini semua.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan," pinta Hinata.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Masuklah."

Hinata kembali mengangguk dan berniat masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun ia seakan mengingat sesuatu dan kembali menghadap Sasuke. Baru saja Sasuke ingin bertanya ada apa, Hinata sudah berdiri tepat di depannya kemudian berjinjit dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Hinata kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sasuke baru membuka matanya lagi ketika Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Tanpa mendengar respon dari Sasuke, Hinata sudah berlari memasuki rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Pipinya terasa memanas. Seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun untuk ciumannya, Sasuke setuju.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, sudah saatnya ia pulang atau ibunya akan sangat khawatir. Namun baru saja Sasuke mau melangkah, dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat sakit. Ia sedikit merintih seraya meremas pelan dadanya dimana rasa sakit itu muncul. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan saat itu juga ia limbung. Ia mencoba tetap berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tembok di sebelahnya. Peluh mulai berkumpul di dahinya dan beberapa tetes tampak turun dari pelipisnya.

Rasanya begitu sakit hingga Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya kini meremas dadanya seakan-akan itu mampu mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke masih berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah Hinata. Gadis itu tidak boleh melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Sasuke berjalan terseok-seok menjauhi rumah Hinata hingga ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan. Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung ambruk dan duduk bersender pada dinding. Rasanya lelah sekali, tapi paling tidak ia berhasil menjauh. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Sasuke berusaha mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia mulai mencari nama kontak seseorang dengan tangan yang bergemetar. Ia hampir mengumpat karena begitu sulit mengoperasikan _gadget_ di genggamannya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Halo, Itachi," sapa Sasuke begitu telponnya tersambung. "T-Tolong jemput aku. A-Akan k-kukirimkan alamatnya."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan mulai mencari fitur SMS di ponselnya. Dengan tangan yang masih bergemetar dan sekarang telah penuh oleh keringat, Sasuke mencoba mengetikkan alamat rumah Hinata agar Itachi dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Mungkin saja Itachi yang akan mati lebih dulu karena cemas menunggu SMS dari Sasuke yang masih belum juga ia kirimkan. Dan akhirnya dengan susah payah Sasuke berhasil mengirimkan SMS yang ia ketik tersebut.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata. Di benaknya ia menemukan wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan senyuman sehangat mentari. Ya, dia memang adalah mentari. Jika ungkapan itu terlalu berlebihan, paling tidak Hinata adalah tempat yang mendapatkan cahaya mentari. Jadi apa bedanya, pikir Sasuke.

Ponselnya bergetar, Sasuke membuka mata dan melihat ke layar dimana nama Hinata muncul disana memanggilnya.

"Halo," sapanya pelan.

"_Kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_ tanya Hinata.

"Ya, sudah. Aku sudah mau tidur. Kau sedang apa?" ucap Sasuke dengan menahan rasa sakitnya sekuat tenaga.

"_Benarkah? Aku sedang berada di depan rumah melihat bintang."_

Sasuke menoleh kearah dimana Hinata berada sekarang. Ia kembali tersenyum miris.

"Apa bintangnya banyak?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Huum, sangat banyak."_

"Masuklah. Di luar sangat dingin. Kau bisa kena flu."

"_Baiklah. Selamat tidur."_

"Ya."

Dengan begitu Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Ia kembali memejamkan mata agar tak menangis. Dari kejauhan ia masih bisa mendengar Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cepat sekali ditutup telponnya."

"Maaf, Hinata," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan diriku yang sedang sekarat."

Cukup lama Sasuke diam di posisinya. Ia merenungi banyak hal. Dalam imajinasinya, Sasuke melihat dirinya sedang berdiri di depan altar, menunggu Hinata yang mengenakan gaun pengantin untuk menghampirinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Imajinasinya kemudian berpindah kepada anak-anak kecil yang berlari-lari di halaman rumah dimana salah satunya menyambut pelukan Sasuke dan yang satunya memeluk kaki Hinata. Sayangnya, itu semua hanya imajinasi belaka. Sasuke bahkan tak yakin ia bisa bertahan selama itu. Meskipun ia bisa menikahi Hinata dan memiliki anak dengannya, ia tetap akan merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan balita-balita kecil itu untuk dirawat oleh ibunya seorang diri. Tidak, Sasuke tidak sanggup membuat Hinata menderita seperti itu. Sudah saatnya ia berhenti, pikirnya. Lebih cepat ia mengakhiri ini semua maka akan semakin baik untuk Hinata.

Kesadaran Sasuke seakan berada di awang-awang. Jujur saja ia pikir ia akan mati saat itu juga. Tapi kemudian Sasuke sadar ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Sasuke membuka mata perlahan dan melihat wajah panik yang tampak sangat mencemaskannya.

"Itachi…" panggilnya.

"Ya, aku disini. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Itachi yang mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri dan memapahnya sampai ke dalam mobil.

Tepat sebelum mobil beranjak pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat bangunan rumah Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Aku pulang," gumamnya.

**Flashback Off…**

Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Hinata tanpa ia sadari. Tangannya melemas menyebabkan buku harian yang ia pegang jatuh dengan bebas ke lantai. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Berarti selama ini Sasuke menderita suatu penyakit. Jadi itu sebabnya dia meninggal. Kenapa dia tidak bilang pada Hinata? Ia hanya memeluk Hinata tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dan hanya pergi begitu saja.

Hinata mulai terisak. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menangis karena membaca buku ini. Banyak sekali yang ia tidak tahu, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

TOKTOKTOK

"Nona Hinata, tadi sore ada yang mengantarkan paket untuk Tuan Hiashi. Saya letakkan di atas meja jika Tuan Hiashi menanyakannya pada Anda. Saya sudah mau pulang," kata Ayame dari luar kamar.

Hinata berhenti menangis dan menanggapi perkataan Ayame, "Iya, Ayame. Hati-hati di jalan."

Ayame merespon ucapan Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi. Hinata berniat melihat isi paket itu dan segera memberitahu ayahnya. Ia membersit ingus dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

Hinata tahu meja mana yang dimaksud oleh Ayame, yaitu meja di dalam ruang kerja Hiashi. Ia menghampiri meja tersebut dan menemukan paket yang dikatakan oleh Ayame sebelumnya. Ia merobek selotip yang membungkus paket itu dengan rapat lalu membuka kardus dan segera melihat isinya. Ia tidak tahu benda apa itu, tapi yang pasti itu dikirimkan oleh klien ayahnya.

"Sabaku Gaara." Hinata membaca nama pengirim paket tersebut. "Sepertinya hadiah dari Sabaku-san," lanjutnya.

Hinata kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan berniat menghubungi ayahnya. Baru saja Hinata ingin menekan tombol _Call_, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya namanya tidak asing. Gaara?" Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama teman kuliah, bukan. Nama tetangga, bukan. Nama di buku harian, itu dia! Hinata ingat pernah membaca nama Gaara di dalam buku harian Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah Gaara adalah teman dekat Hinata saat SMA.

Hinata segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan meraih buku harian dari atas lantai lalu membolak-balik halamannya. Matanya dengan teliti memindai nama-nama yang tertulis di buku itu. Dan akhirnya Hinata menemukan namanya. Hinata memang tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Gaara yang mengirimkan paket untuk Hiashi adalah Gaara yang sama dengan yang ada di buku harian Sasuke. Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk mencari tahu.

Hinata kembali berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya dan mencari nomor ponsel Gaara yang tertera di alamat pengirim paket. Begitu menemukannya tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata langsung mengetikkan rangkaian nomor yang ia baca ke dalam ponselnya lalu menekan tombol _Call._ Ia mulai cemas karena menunggu agak lama. Hampir 30 detik kemudian Gaara pun menjawab telponnya.

"_Halo,"_ sapanya.

"H-Halo," sapa Hinata.

Di Thailand tempat pemuda yang mengangkat telpon Hinata berada, ia sedang bangkit dari posisinya berbaring di atas ranjang dan menyingkap sedikit selimutnya.

"Ya…" sambungnya.

"_G-Gaara. Sa-Sabaku Gaara…"_

Pemuda itu seperti mengenali suara ini. Suara gadis ini…

"_B-Benarkah ini dengan S-Sabaku Gaara?"_

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar suara gadis itu lebih jelas lagi. Apalagi saat gadis itu mengucapkan namanya.

"_I-Ini Hinata. Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata…"_

**To be continue…**

**An : Omaigattt! Kembali dari hiatus yang cukup lama. Dan saya gak tau ini bisa memuaskan para readers yang udah lama nunggu apa gak. Silakan masukkan saran, kritik, caci, maki Anda ke kotak Review di bawah. Arigatouuuuu *bow**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**TabiWook **saya mau ucapin welcome sebelumnya dan silakan menikmati fic ini :) **Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Bonbon 0330, , himetarou ai, Nobi's, Jubeichanssie, Anne Garbo, Kisimonto Arhie, sabaku ligaara, AnnisssARA, Reverie Metherlence, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Youichi Hikari **okeh sudah apdet sista 'n brada **Rie Deavata **konbanwa (berhubung malem) udah lanjut nih **Miss 0330 **kamu sama dengan Bonbon bukan? o.O **El Lavender **simpan air matanya buat chap akhir *dilempar ke lubang buaya* **yumi michiyo **perawan tua dong Neng Hinata **ore, EvilLysa** okeh saran ditampung **Hyuuga azu **nah udah kejawab di chap ini **Daiyaki Aoi **lebih tersiksa kalo ga bisa baca fic ini buahahaha *dilempar sandal* mungkin masih ada yang harus dipending dulu alurnya **Neerval-Li **gimana yang ini udah mulai kejawab pertanyaannya? **ryu ryu-chan **pertanyaannya saya jawab satu" sekalian apdet yaa **Crimson Butterfl **dan jujur saya bukan orang yang romantis, tapi seneng banget kalo scene itu dapet romantisnya ^^ **Himeka Kyousuke **daripada makin ngaco mending baca yang ini hwehehe **All Silent Readers**

**Thanks for reading : upejun**


End file.
